G-Project
by pororo90
Summary: tiga orang putra eh? dengan orang berbeda, jika nalar manusia bisa melampaui Tuhan, maka karma akan berdatangan.. / ada seseorang yang berhianat/ itu bukan aku!-tegas Shika/ pertanyaan kecil yang menjadi penting untukku: Sasuke/ ia harus segera menyelamatkan Hinata!- Gaara/ CHAP 9 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog.**

.

.

Wanita jelita itu membuka ikatan seat belt yang melilit tubuh indahnya, ia menyunggingkan senyum hangat. Ia kemudian menoleh pada seorang lelaki cilik di samping kursi kemudinya, tersenyum pada putra sulungnya. Anak itu masih asik bermain dengan konsol gamenya. Salahkan Gaara yang menulakan virus otaku pada bocah berusia delapan tahun itu.

.

"A'chan.. kita sudah sampai… berhenti dulu main gamenya.."

"Hn.." jawab anak itu sekenanya. Tangannya masih sigap untuk meneruskan permainannya, pandangannya pun masih belum teralih pada benda elektronik itu.

.

"A'chan.." panggil Hinata lagi.

"Alright.. Alright.." anak itu menyerah, ia mematikan benda portable itu dan mengantonginya di saku jaket hoodienya.

"Aaa.. rupanya Kise chan masih tertidur. Mau membantu Mommy untuk membangunkan otou-otoumu?"

Ia merengut. "Tidak mau!"

"A'chan.." Hinata memasang pose puppy eyesnya.

"Arrggghhh, dia tuh tidak tidur, aku tahu! Kise, cepat bangun!" tangan kecilnya membuka pintu belakang.

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut, dia justru mengeratkan pelukan pada bantal berbentuk anjing pemberian paman Kiba beberpa tahun lalu. "Kalau kau tidak lekas bangun, aku akan minta pada Dady untuk meninggalkanmu di Konoha.." ucap sulung keluarga Sabaku itu datar.

.

Seketika anak kecil yang menjadi saudara kembar non-mathernal Sabaku Arashi itu membuka mata, masih dengan tampang malas ia menguap. "Berisik, baka aniki.." ia bangkit dari kursi lalu mengikuti langkah kaki dua orang di depannya.

.

.

.

Sabaku no Gaara sedang memejamkan matanya, ia lelah karena baru saja menempuh ribuan mil. Tapi senyumnya mengembang, mengingat tiga anak lelakinya yang sangat berbeda karakter. Lalu pikirannya melayang pada seorang wanita anggun yang sexy dan smart. Entah mengapa kerinduan mendobrak dalam relung hatinya. Hinata adalah wanita sempurna. Ia baik hati, pintar, cantik dan punya body oke. Dan lelaki beruntung yang bisa memilikinya adalah dirinya sendiri. Membayangkan Dokter cantik itu menantinya di ranjang. Sial! Ia merutuki jiwanya yang liar.

.

"Daddy.." suara panggilan putra tengahnya, Sabaku Keita, sukses mengintrupsinya.

Mata berwarna azure itu perlahan membuka, "Ya.. Kei-chan,"

Ia melihat replica dirinya itu tersenyum, "Mommy dan 'mereka' datang.."

.

.

Garra tersenyum sekilas, lalu bagkit dari kursi malasnya. Matanya menangkap siluet tubuh kakasihnya. Hmmm.. ia bahkan bisa mencium aroma vanilla kesukaannya dari jarak beberapa meter. Hinata, berjalan mendekat sambil merentangkan tangan, tanda ia ingin dipeluk. Dalam jarak yang hanya bberapa langkah itu, Garra sempat berbisik "Tandaima.."

.

Memeluk Hinata adalah kegiatan yang disukainya. Tubuh Hinata adalah puzzle yang membuat dirinya tampak utuh. Kebetulan yang sempurna, tinggi Hinata hanya mencapai lehernya. Ia mungil tapi memesona. "Okaeri, Anata.." gumam Hinata pelan.

.

Tiga bocah kecil itu saling berpandangan. Tersenyum penuh arti, ada sebuah simpul yang mengikat mereka. Meski mereka memahami. Ada hal yang berbeda dari mereka bertiga.

.

Arashi, si sulung, memiliki wajah yang lebih rupawan. Kulitnya cenderung lebih pucat dari yang lain. Ia lebih mewarisi gen pembawanya,daripada ibunya atau Daddy-nya. Rambutnya hitam dengan potongan berantakan yang keren. Matanya hitam pekat, jika ia dalam keadaan yang 'tidak baik', mata itu akan berubah menjadi merah. Mereka bilang ia bisa menyebarkan genjutsu. Ia bisa melihat masa depan dan masa lampau, juga memanipulasi ingatan 'mata' yang ditatapnya.

.

Keita, si tengah. Ia memiliki apa yang dimiliki cirri fisik Garra. Mata azure, rambut merah menyala, lingkar mata hitam dan kempuan telekinetic, yang menggerakkan benda dengan kemampuan berpikirnya. Yang membedakan ia dan Garra hanya tanpa tattoo kanji 'ai' di dahiny. Sifat pembawanya pun berbeda. Keita terlahir dengan darah trah ibunya. Ia sangat mematuhi aturan, agak pendiam, dan pemalu.

.

Kiseki, si bungsu. Ia terlahir lemah diantara kedua kakaknya. Ia memang memiliki otak yang melebihi kedua kakkanya. Ialah yang menyadari perbedaan gen dari ketiganya. Dan ialah yang meemukan fakta bahwa ketiganya tidak berasal dari ayah yang sama. Kise, tahu ia brasal dari patner lab ibunya, Nara Shikamaru. Arashi merupakan bagian dari Uchiha. Dan Keita yang merupakan asli milik Daddy-nya. Namun begitu Kise adalah anak kesayangan Gaara.

.

Dan bagaimana mungkin mereka kembar kalau mereka dari ayah yang berbeda. Adalah G-Project yang dikembangkan perusahaan Hyuga-Uchiha. Sebuah progam penelitian yang bisa memecahkan problem regenerasi. Seorang perempuan bisa melahirkan tiga anak dari tiga gen pembawa yang berbeda. Dan ibunya yang merupakan kepala laboratorium memutuskan dirinya sendiri menjadi 'the eve' pertama yang siap menampung ketiganya. Dua tahun G-Project dimulai, pemeriantah membekukan izin dari poyek ini. Alasannya adalah prinsip keagamaan tentang penciptaan manusia.

.

.

**_[There's just beggining..]_**

**Review, please..**

*sign PORORO90


	2. Chapter 2

**G-Project**

**[Chapter 1: ****The Lost Uchiha****]**

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kisimoto sensei.**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, OOC, AU dan mungkin segala ketidakjelasan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**There's will be long chapter..**

.

.

Happy reading, minna… (^_^)

.

.

Perjalanan menuju_ Vinson Massif* _

_Pegunungan Ellsworth—Antartika._

**Tahun 2004.**

.

Suara deru nafasnya terdengar jelas. Masker oksigen yang dipakainya membuat pria raven ini jengah setengah mati. Mengapa ia harus berada di tempat terkering, terdingin dan paling berangin di muka bumi seperti ini. Pakaian mendaki ini benar-benar membuat ruang geraknya melambat. Ia mirip dengan astronot, yang membedakan hanya pakaian yang digunakannya terancang untuk menghadapi cuaca ekstrim. Ia mengintip jam digital di tangannya. Mendesah dan menunggu perintah dari pusat.

Antartika adalah ibarat gurun. Tempat ini hanya mendapat serdikit hujan air dan salju. Antartika dipastikan hampir tidak ada lapisan es baru. Oleh karena itu para ilmuan dunia yang diwakili oleh Hyuuga dan Uchiha membuat _mission imposible_ dengan asumsi jika menambah es abadi akan memperbaiki ganguan iklim. Jika memambah jumlah salju abadi guna mencegah bencana _Paleocence-Eonence Thermal Maximum*_

Misi ini amat beresiko. Para ilmuan yang tergabung memastikan bahwa misi ini harus terkendali. Sasuke melirik sebentar tas _carrier_ di punggungnya. Benda ini amat krusial. Berisi nuklir sebesar bola tenis. Mereka akan meledakkan puncak Antartika untuk menciptakan badai.

Badai ini diciptakan guna membentuk sebaran es dan air, setelah sebelumnya tim lain bersiap dengan hujan buatan. Hujan buatan dan badai akan membentuk sinergi, dan sisanya alam akan memprosesnya sebagai salju abadi. Inilah yang disebut sebagai _mission imposible_ oleh Sasuke. Mereka bertugas menghambat meningkatnya air laut karena pemanasan global. Hal yang paling menakutkan adalah tenggelamnya Tokyo pada tahun 2400. Mereka mengemban tugas _heroic_ untuk menyelamatkan Jepang dari bahaya pemanasan global.

Tim Sasuke hanya beberapa orang, Juugo, Suigetsu dan Sasuke. Juugo bertindak sebagai pilot heli yang digunakan untuk naik ke salah satu puncak _Vinson Masif_. Sedang Suigetsu bertugas menjadi _survival guide_ untuk pria Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

"_Kenapa harus aku, Aniki.."_

"_Karena hanya kau yang bisa Sasuke," Itachi menatap mata adiknya sendu._

"_Aku bukan seorang ilmuan sepertimu.."_

"_Tapi kau memiliki 'mata geometri' Uchiha. Hanya kau yang bisa selamat dari ini.."_

"_Kenapa?!" Sasuke menatap kakaknya getir,_

"_Jika vision-ku benar.. maka Tokyo akan tenggelam kurang dari 400 tahun dari sekarang.."_

"_Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti ayah," Sasuke berujar lirih. Hatinya sakit mengingat begaimana ayahnya mati._

"_Kau tidak akan pernah menghilang.. Percayalah, sebelum maut menjemputmu, aku pastikan kau kukirim ke tempat yang aman.."_

.

.

Janji Itachi, terasa nyata di telinganya. Ia tak ingin menghilang dalam tugas dan menjadi orang kesekian yang tak bisa melanjutkan generasi. Kadang pemikirannya jadi terlalu egois. Ia hanya ingin hidup, dan melanjutkan estafet 'mata geometri'. Tanpa takut dibayangi kutukan, bahwa penggunanya akan dikutuk. Ia tahu bahwa hanya satu orang yang dapat hidup dalam satu _line_ keluarga. Dan sebagai anak bungsu, ia patut khawatir. Bukannya ia tak ingin mempercayai hal _irrasional_ seperti ini. Namun, ia ingin berbeda dari Uchiha yang lain. Karena itu, ia justru memilih hidup sebagai pengusaha daripada mewarsi kehudupan ilmuan seperti para Uchiha. Ia menghela nafas lagi,

.

.

"_Are you okey_..?" suara di _earpiece_ menghentikan lamunannya. Suara itu bahkan terdengar sangat jauh, angin kencang disertai salju tiba-tiba datang menerjang.

"_Yea_.." Sasuke menjawab dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

.

Suigetsu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke yang terlihat kelelahan karena cuaca ekstrim dan jalan yang mulai terjal. Mereka baru setengah jalan dari _low camp_ yang berada di titik ketinggian 2.743 mdpl. Padahal tujuan mereka berada di kusaran 4800-an. Dengan rentang jarak itu nuklir bisa ditembakkan secara _vertical._ Dan tugas Sasuke yang harus menjadi eksekutornya.

.

Alasannya simple, karena mata geometri yang diwariskan keluarganya bisa membawanya ke dimensi berbeda, genjutsu.. mereka menamainya seperti itu.

.

.

"Berapa lama lagi Sui..?"

"Kita masih berada di _Puncak Knutzen_ (3.373 dpl), dan masih harus menuju _Puncak Shinn _(3.700dpl), _Puncak Branscomb_ (4520 dpl) dan terakhir _goal mission_ kita, _Puncak Vinson_ (4.892dpl)" Suigetsu menatap manik mata sang Uchiha.

"Ayo kita bergegas, sebelum badai diperkirakan datang.."

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan, terus hingga melewati pos-pos yang disediakan. Mereka baru saja meninggalkan _Puncak Branscomb_ Bagi mereka ini bukan persoalan hidup dan mati. Ini persoalan tentang dunia. Jika ingin generasi selanjutnya merasakan keindahan empat musim, jalan inilah yang harus mereka tanggung,

"Kita istirahat dulu, sudah dua belas jam kita berjalan Sasuke.."

"Kita sudah dekat, Sui."

"Aku tahu, kondisi kita tidak memungkinkan. Kau terluka. Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu.."

Sasuke memperhatikan sikunya yang berdarah akibat jatuh.

"Kalau kau kena _frost bite_* aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Itachi-sama.."

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum, meraih obat yang disodorkan oleh Suigetsu.

"Aku punya istri di rumah, karena itu, aku berusaha untuk bisa pulang dengan selamat. Kau tahu, aku akan jadi ayah.." mata Suigetsu menatap langit-langit tenda yang baru saja didirikannya.

.

Sasuke merasa cerita ini akan menjadi cerita kesedihan. Intuisinya tahu bahwa misi ini terlalu berbahaya jika dikerjakan orang biasa.

"Aku harap kau bahagia, ini misi yang penting.." Sasuke membuka percakapan, "Setelah semua selesai, kau bisa bersamanya.."

.

.

.

Alam, kadang bukan sahabat bagi akal logika..

.

Angin mengamuk, membawa badai beserta salju yang mengganas. Bukan salju biasa, perlahan bongkahan es sebesar biji kenari mulai menerjang. Sasuke limbung ke belakang. Suigetsu bertindak gesit dengan menancapkan _ice axes*_, mengkaitkan _fixed rope*_, dan memastikan Sasuke tetap memakai _sit harness*_ yang menghubungkan mereka berdua.

Tenda terkoyak, mereka masih bergelantungan. Terlihat darah mengalir, merembes melalui tali yang dipegang Suigetsu. Ia tahu, Sui berusaha melindungi dirinya. Ia tahu, inilah saatnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengaktifkan saringan miliknya, ia merasakan pusaran waktu yang menyedot seluruh kekuatannya. Berusaha membayangkan pangkalan komando. Seolah ia melewati lorong-lorong dalam otaknya,

Dan..

.

.

.

BRUKKK!

Mereka terjatuh di pusat komando,

.

Itachi yang pertama menyadari perubahan ruang, ia tahu Sasuke segera datang. Sasuke berdiri, berusaha membantu Suigetsu yang terlihat menggigil,

.

"Tolong dia! Aku harus segera kembali.."

"Hentikan Sasuke, ini bukan waktu yang tepat!" Itachi tahu badai takkan bisa dilawan.

"Ini waktu yang tepat, Aniki.. Karena kita sedang berada di _apehelium_*. Jika kita menundanya, butuh satu tahun lagi untuk mengulang.." Sasuke tersenyum sendu. Ia menarik nafas dan terlihat akan mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya lagi.

"JAGAN LAKUKAN!"

.

.

.

Yang ada hanya kehampaan. Karena si bungsu telah pergi. Itachi bertindak cepat, mengambil perlengkapan mendaki serampangan dan memakainya. Ia tahu, dan ia tak ingin kehilangan orang terdekatnya, lagi. Cukup ayah dan ibunya, dan ia tak mau mengulangi itu lagi.

.

Giliran Itachi mengaktifkan mata geometri miliknya. Meski ia tahu, mungkin mata ini justru mendekatkannya dengan dewa maut. Konsekwensi dari penggunaan mata geometrinya adalah keracunan akut. Ia bisa mati kapan saja.

.

.

.

Ia melihat Sasuke sudah melontarkan nuklir kedua, ia tahu ini sangat terlambat. Saat ia sadar, terjadi gempa dasyat dan retakan pada pijakannya. Ia berlari menuju adiknya yang terjatuh. Di saat terakhir, ia sempat meraih tangan adiknya,

"Jangan lepaskan Sasuke.." Itachi berteriak.

Sasuke dalam keadaan setengah sadar, tenaganya terkuras karena penggunaan Sharingan beruntun. Ia melihat darah mengucur melalui celah rambut raven adiknya, hantaman keras membuat kepala Sasuke terbentur dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Sasuke, sadarlah!" Itachi menggeram, suaranya parau. Ia menahan rasa sakit di matanya. Rasa panas membakar mata kirinya, ia tahu benda cair meleleh. Racun itu bereaksi..

.

.

Sasuke membuka mata, dalam kesadarannya yang tinggal separuh ia melihat mata Itachi yang mengelurkan darah. Inikah yang disebut Itachi sebagai _toxin_ yang akan membuatnya mati? Ia tak ingin melihat siapapun mati. Dalam setengah sadarnya ia tahu, bahwa kadang takdir memang mempermainkannya.

"Aniki.."

"Jangan bicara!"

"Lepaskan tanganmu, dan segeralah kembali.."

.

Itachi menahan kesedihan di dadanya. Haruskah nyawa orang lain dia selamatkan sementara adiknya harus mati? Kenapa Tuhan tidak bisa memberikan keringanan.

.

"Untuk mendapatkan yang besar, memang harus mengorbankan yang kecil.."

"Kau bukan hal kecil Sasuke!" itachi membiarkan air matanya lolos, "Jangan pergi, aku akan menyelamatkanmu.."

"Tch!" Sasuke mencibir. Ia menggeleng, ia tahu Itachi sudah tidak bisa menggunakan Sharingannya lagi. Atau pria sulung Uchiha itu mati. Ia tersenyum sedih, "Trimakasih.. untuk menjadikanku pahlawan.."

.

.

.

Sasuke melepas _ice gloves_ yang dipakainya, bersamaan dengan itu matanya aktif. Mengirimkan Itachi ke dunia lain, sedang ia terjatuh di jurang yang dalam. Tenggelam bersama jutaan kubik es yang runtuh. Dan dalam kaadan yang sudah sekarat. Tidak ada manusia yang akan selamat dalam bencana itu. Ia mati, sebagai pahlawan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu teriakan pilu disuarakan Itachi di tempat berbeda. Seperti halnya serigala yang terluka. Teriakan itu hanya berisi kepiluan.

_**-Ketika akal manusia bertindak seolah menjadi Tuhan, maka karma akan berdatangan, anonym-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-TOKYO**

**Tahun 2009-**

.

5 tahun, setelah _Vinson Massif Accident_.

.

.

.

Itachi menatap pria yang terborgol itu. Pandangannya memindai pria yang ditemukan di dekat reruntuhan pusat komando penelitian di Antartika. Pria itu terlalu mirip atau bahkan serupa dengan almarhum adiknya. Jantungnya berdetak keras, apakah Sasuke masih hidup? Pikiran itu berkecamuk. Menjadi racun baru untuknya.

.

"Apa kabar Itachi.." suara sang tawanan terdengar dingin dan berat,

"Sasuke?" Itachi bahkan mulai meragukan pria di depannya adalah Sasuke sang adik. Pria ini terlalu pekat. Terlalu hitam aura yang dipancarkannya.

.

.

"Jika kau merasa tertarik, aku bukan datang pada zaman ini.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku Sasuke di tahun 2401"

.

Itachi tersenyum miring, seolah mengejek orang di hadapannya.

.

.

"Teruslah begitu, aku terlahir dari rekayasa genetic. Tidak ada Uchiha. Yang hanya Sasuke nomor zero satu hingga jumlah yang tidak terhitung. Oleh karena itu, dunia menjadi tidak terkendali.."

Itachi seolah tidak mendengarkan.

.

"Uchiha akan terhapus dalam sejarah, dan menjadi 'penjahat peradapan' karena melepaskan _apocalypse_ yang berasal dari matamu.. kau akan membunuh umat manusia."

Bahu itachi menegang, menjadi cemas dan waspada.

.

.

"Kau akan mati Itachi.. dan memupuskan trah Uchiha. Sharingan milikmu akan menjadi racun untuk darahmu. Kau, takkan bisa memiliki keturunan. Kecuali, kau bisa membuat adikmu kembali dan meneruskan semuanya.."

Itachi melihat Sasuke di masa depan dengan tatapan hampa, "Tapi dia sudah mati.."

.

.

Sasuke dari tahun 2401 tekekeh, "Kau hanya terlalu takut untuk mengetahui, bahwa mata geometri adikmu lebih sempurna dari dirimu. Kakek buyutku hanya berpindah tempat. Dan kau bahkan tidak tahu?! Dia ada di kepalamu.."

Itachi menegang, antara harus percaya atau tidak.

**_TBC_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jejak kaki:**

**Vinson Massif : **gunung tertinggi di Antartika, 4.892 dpl.

**Paleocence-Eonence Thermal Maximum : **perubahan ekstrim kondisi permukaan bumi, pergeseran ekosistem, dan gangguan siklus gas rumah kaca. Disebabkan oleh suhu global naik sekitar 6 derajat celcius selama 20.000 tahun atau meningkat 0,0003 derajat celcius per tahun. Yang dimulai sejak 65,5 hingga 55,8 juta tahun yang lampau.

**Frost bite : **radang dingin, kerusakan local pada kulit dan jaringan lain akibat dingin yang ekstrim. Sering terjadi pada bagian tubuh yang jauh dari jantung, misalnya lengan dan jari jemari

**Ice axes : **kapak es berfungsi sebagai tongkat atau sarana memanjat. Digunakan para pendaki gunung salju untuk mendaki medan berupa tebing-tebing dengan kondisi beku.

**Fixed rope : **tali repling dengan penjepit, berfungsi menahan beban agar tidak terlepas dari tali penghubung.

**Sit harness : **tali keselamatan yang tersemat pada setiap pendaki. Berfungsi sebagai penghubung pandaki satu dengan yang lain.

**apehelium : **adalah jarak bumi terjauh dari matahari. Terjadi sekali dalam setahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n**

Maafkan karena keterlambatan update-nya. Saya benar-benar bingung memulai dari mana fict ini. Dan maaf romancenya belum kelihatan. Belum ada korelasinya. Tapi ini adalah bibit dari peristiwa yang akan datang. Dimana G-Project akan di buat. Mohon bersabar..

** Hirano lawliet,** ini Sasu muncul** Nivelia Neil, **lemon? Masih gore kok. Soal Hina mohon bersabar** Hime No Rika, **ya gitu deh (author sableng XD )** Moofstar, **hinata gak poliandri, nanti dijelaskan di chap selanjutnya. Harap bersabar. ** Curly and Blonde, **lanjut ni dia ** Yukori Kazaqi, **ok! Ni lanjut kan, hehehe ** Coro-chan **rincian bibitnya udah bisa ngena belum? ** Chikuma Yafa (unlogin), **ya shika ambil peran penting, tapi bukan di chap ini ** Yeyeye, **sabar ya.. yang jadi suami Hinata.. (mikir, krik..krik..krik..) ** Ana-chan, **Sasuhinanya nanti ya :-P ** Luluk Minam Cullen, **ya, ini masih lanjut. ** Yafa mut, **saya juga merasa gitu.

**.**

**.**

**Review minna-san…**

**Onegai~ (^_^)**

**Sign Pororo90**


	3. Chapter 3

**G-Project**

**[Chapter 2: ****Chemist Hunt ****]**

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kisimoto sensei.**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, OOC, AU dan mungkin segala ketidakjelasan lainnya.**

Hope that's you will enjoy it.. :3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir 2009.**

.

.

Itachi menghirup udara sepanyak paru-parunya. Pikirannya buntu. Jika memang apa yang dikatakan Sasuke di masa yang akan datang, Itachi lebih senang menyebutnya sebagai mirai (masa depan).

.

Pria raven itu mengaku sebagai _prototype*_ pertama yang diluncurkan Neo Brain. Dengan kata lain dia yang paling orisinil dari Sasuke. Dia bilang, dengan fisiknya yang meniru 80% dari fisik asli Uchiha bungsu. Dia berkata kalau dia hanya memiliki waktu hidup sekitar sepuluh tahun di dunia ini.

.

.

.

"_Uchiha akan terhapus dalam sejarah, dan menjadi penjahat peradapan karena melepaskan apocalypse dari matamu.. kau akan membunuh umat manusia."_

_Bahu itachi menegang, menjadi cemas dan waspada._

"_Kau akan mati Itachi.. dan memupuskan trah Uchiha. Sharingan milikmu akan menjadi racun untuk darahmu. Kau, takkan bisa memiliki keturunan. Kecuali, kau bisa membuat adikmu kembali dan meneruskan semuanya.."_

.

.

Yang dimaksud dengan kau bisa membuat adikmu kembali adalah Sasuke memang tidak dapat diketemukan. Kata _Mirai_, Sasuke akan ditemukan saat gletser terakhir mencair. Dalam keadaan tak bernyawa pada tahun 2137. Neo Brain menggunakan struktur DNA Sasuke yang asli untuk menangkal virus '_tsukuyomi_' yang membuat penderitanya mengalami radiasi nuklir yang meracuni darah dan membuat kemungkinan hidup manusia menyingkat. Pada zaman itu manusia tertua diperkirakan hanya berumur tiga puluh tahun. _Antitoxin_* pertama dibuat untuk menetralisir racun 'tsukuyomi', namun karena persebaran virus yang terlalu lama mengakibatkan virus bermutasi. Manusia membutuhkan banyak _antitoxin_.

.

Project Sasuke diluncurkan. Mereka menggunakan kromosom dan struktur DNA Sasuke untuk diperbanyak dan dikembang biakkan. Prototype pertama di bekukan karena terlalu berbahaya dengan kemampuan 80% Sasuke. Dia bisa berpindah ruang dan tidak terikat pada perintah. Dengan kata lain Sasuke dihidupkan kembali. Tapi dengan kondisi fisik dan habitat yang tidak sama mengakibatkan evolusi yang tak sinergis. Masa hidupnya terbatas. Karena ia tidak bisa mewarisi kehidupan sebelum _apocalypse_*.

.

Sasuke yang berseri nomor, mulai dengan _kode zero_, mulai diambil darah dan kromosomnya. Tapi proyek ini menemui jalan buntu ketika manusia sumber utama _brain reseource_-nya mengalami degenerasi. Tidak ada tongkat estafet untuk tampuk kepemimpinan Neo Brain. Dengan kata lain sumber obat ada, namun tak ada yang mengolahnya. _Apocalypse_ menyebar dengan cepat. Manusia diambang kiamat. Ini jauh lebih mengerikan daripada isu pemanasan global yang membuat tenggelamnya benua.

_._

_._

_Prototype_ Sasuke mengambil inisiatif berani dengan melompati waktu, memakai mata geometri milik Sasuke yang asli (dengan _implant _mata) dan berpindah dari zaman 2401 menuju 2009, dimana awal terbentuknya apocalypse.

.

Dia berharap, sekali lagi bisa menyelamatkan dunia.

0*0*0

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyoto-Jepang**

**Waktu sekarang (akhir 2009)**

.

.

Shikamaru Nara menatap pusara gurunya, Asuma Sarutobi. Dia menyulut sebatang rokok,

"Apa kabarmu guru.." ia tahu takkan ada jawaban, "Aku datang mengunjungimu lagi.."

.

Seolah bermonolog, pria berambut nanas itu mengoceh.

"Mereka merindukannmu.."

"Anakmu sudah besar, dan aku telah menjadi professor termuda dalam sejarah Jepang. Bagaimana? Apa kau juga tidak mau mengucapkan selamat?"

.

.

Angin berdesir menerbangkan daun-daun kering. Shikamaru tahu, ada seseorang asing yang berada di sana. Mengawasinya dengan mata merah menyala.

"Kau bisa ikut bergabung tanpa harus mengintip, gaijin*…"

.

.

Pria berambut hitam dan memakai jubah hitam itu berjalan perlahan. Matanya tak lagi berwarna merah. Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan. Ia tidak mempercayai dongeng semacam vampire atau kumpulan serigala. Tapi orang ini terlalu pucat untuk ukuran manusia. Tubuhnya jangkung, agak kurus untuk ukuran manusia dengan perbandingan normal, atau jangan-jangan..

.

.

"Jangan menahan asumsimu, Professor Nara.."

"Kau-," Shika bahkan belum sempat melanjutkan, tenggorokannya tercekat, _apakah mugkin? _Batinnya menolak untuk membayangkannya.

.

"Ya, aku rekayasa genetic, persis yang kau gambarkan dalam bukumu yang akan kau susun.." Sasuke tampak menyeringai, terlalu 'mewah dan tak terjangkau manusia'.

.

.

Shikamaru menggeleng, tak menaggapi gurauan kacangan macam ini..

"Aku membutuhkan tenagamu untuk proyek terbesar di alam semesta.."

Mata Shikamaru memincing,

.

"Membutuhkan kemampuanmu dalam perkembangan DNA, aku tahu kau yang terbaik.."

"Alasan apa yang harus memaksaku memihakmu?"

.

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya, matanya berkilat menggoda, "Kau tak tertarik 'membangkitkan' lagi gurumu dari kematian?" seolah pertanyaannya hanya sebuah pertanyaan biasa.

Shikamaru tahu, bahwa penawaran ini terlalu sayang untuk ditolak,

"Gajimu akan diatas enam digit, kalau kau ingin tahu.."

"Dollar?" retoris, tapi ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Sesukamulah.."

.

.

Shikamaru tersenyum miring, "DEAL!"

0*0*0

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Arnheim-Belanda.**_

_**(Zona waktu normal- akhir tahun 2009)**_

.

Seorang wanita muda yang terlihat terpesona mengamati hasil ujicobanya. Sebagai doctor untuk _biology cellular*_. Dia adalah yang termuda dan terbaik di bidangnya. Umurnya baru menginjak dua puluh satu tahun dan reputasinya begitu mengagumkan.

"Lady Hyuuga.."

.

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat ke arah suara. Seolah melihat hal yang ganjil, ia telonjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia gugup dan takut menyergapnya. Seingat gadis itu ia sudah mengunci pintu lab. Sangat aneh jika ada orang asing bisa masuk. Apa lagi ada alat pemindai sidik jari yang harus dilewati.

.

Obsidian bertemu lavender. Seolah mata mereka mampu berkomunikasi lebih baik dari otak dan bahasa tubuh mereka.

.

"_For the time you never forgot, did you missing me_?"

"Sasuke-san.." suara Hinata tercekat di kerongkongan, _tidak mungkin!_

.

Hinata tampak mundur beberapa langkah,

.

"_You're the EVE.._"

.

.

Air mata membentuk muara di ujung kelopaknya, terjatuh akibat tak kuasa menahan bendungan dan gerak jatuh bebas hukum gravitasi. Ada kerinduan dan rasa kehilangan yang terangkum dalam jarak dan waktu yang tinggal beberapa jengkal itu.

.

Eve, hawa. Adalah nama panggilan kesayangan Sasuke padanya. Karena hanya Hinata perempuan pertama dan satu-satunya yang bisa menjadikan dirinya utuh. seperti sebuah tulang rusuk untuk Adam. Kenapa? Kenapa pria itu harus kembali padanya, setelah sekian lama ia berusaha menata hidupnya kembali. Setelah ia bertunangan dengan Sabaku Gaara?

.

Sasuke merentangkan tangan, mengundang Hinata untuk memeluknya. Dan Hinata, memang tak mampu bisa menolak. Dalam dekapan hangat itu. Dalam detak jantung Sasuke. Ia tahu, sekali lagi ia jatuh cinta. Pada pria yang sama.

.

.

"Ikutlah ke Konoha. Ada proyek yang tak bisa kulakukan tanpamu.." suara Sasuke lirih,

Dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat kekasih hatinya.

.

.

Ada peraturan tak tertulis tentang penggunaan genjutsu yang tidak diketahui Sasuke di masa depan sekalipun. Bahwa pengguna mata, akan terus menyimpan segala kenangan dan perasaan yang tersimpan di dalam perangkap mata geometri. Mirai, telah terjebak oleh mata asli Sasuke. Yang mengakibatkan ia tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri untuk mencintai Hinata. _There is a fate or curse_?!

0*0*0

.

.

"Dari mana saja, kau?!"

.

Mirai, menatap tajam anikinya yang telah berdiri melipat tangan di depan dada tepat di depan pintu utama kediaman Uchia.

.

Tanpa mengindahkan si sulung, ia justru terus melenggang dan duduk di kursi santai di depan perapian.

"Mirai..!" itachi menggeram, kenapa anak itu tak mengetahui bahwa ia sangat khawatir?

.

.

"Hentikan aniki, kau berisik.."

.

.

DEG!

.

Itachi menahan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya. Pria di depannya ini seolah menjelma sebagai Sasuke yang asli. Bahkan kelakuan mereka mirip. Ia tak ingin sekali lagi kehilangan. Karena itu, ia melakukan apapun agar Mirai tetap tinggal.

.

Sasuke Mirai mengangkat kakinya dan meletakkan di meja rendah di depan kursi perapian. Matanya memejam,

.

"Aku baru saja berburu.."

.

"Hmm?" Itachi berusaha menekan rasa ingin tahu yang mendadak muncul,

"Aku berburu para ilmuan yang dapat membangkitkan kejayaan Uchiha.."

.

Itachi memandangi Mirai yang mulai tertidur,

"_Chemist Hunt_, ya.. aku baru saja menjadi pemburu ilmuan.." gumamnya kemudian, sebelum benar-benar jatuh tertidur.

0*0*0

.

.

"_Sasuke-san.." suaranya masih sama, seperti genta surga, "Ku dengar dari Neji-nii__, kau akan ikut dalam misi ke Antartika.."_

_Sasuke tersenyum pada bidadari kecilnya, terlalu imut dan menggemaskan, "Hn.."_

"_Kenapa?" mata Hinata menatapnya, seolah meminta jawaban._

_Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Kakak yang memintaku.."_

"_Tapi Itachi-sama kan tahu kau bukan seorang ilmuan"_

_._

_._

_Aaa.. Sasuke tahu Hinatanya sedang merajuk. Perbedaan umur keduanya tidak jauh. Hanya tiga tahun, tapi diumur Hinata yang ke tujuh belas, ia sudah di wisuda untuk strata satu ilmu biologi. Maklum, keluarga Hyuuga kemuanya ilmuan._

_._

_Sasuke gemas untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembem kekasihnya, "Harusnya kau bangga, kalau aku jadi pahlawan.."_

_Hinata cemberut,"Aku tidak senang kalau kau jauh dariku.." gumamnya._

"_Aku akan kembali, kakak sudah menjaminnya.." Sasuke memberikan pelukan erat pada Lady Hyuuga itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Hinata menatap mata Itachi dengan pandangan hampa. Bingung melukiskan perasaannya, antara harus marah, sedih ataukah bersikap biasa saja. Melihat Itachi di rumah sakit dengan luka patah tulang dan tanpa Sasuke seolah jiwanya hilang separuh. _

"_Kau sudah janji, Itachi-sama.." katanya serak,"Di mana Sasukeku.."_

_Itachi bahkan terlalu takut menyuarakan kebenaran._

"_Kumohon, katakalah di mana dia, kau sudah janji membawanya kembali.."_

_Itachi memalingkan muka, takut akan kenyataan ini. Ada ribuan ton duri yang menyumbat kerongkongannya. Apa? Apa yang harus ia jelaskan kepada kekasih adiknya ini?_

.

.

"_Kau sudah janji membawanya kembali," air mata hinata telah membanjiri wajahnya. Menahan segala kesedihan sendiri gadis Hyuuga itu jatuh terduduk sambil memegang dadanya._

_Apakah luka di hatinya karena kehilangan Sasuke bisa sembuh? Ia tidak yakin. Karena hatinya hanya penuh oleh Sasuke, maka ia tahu, bahwa lubang itu akan hampa selamanya.._

**.**

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**Catatan kaki:**

**.**

**Prototype: **bibit, percontohan, model pertama.

**Antitoxin: **penawar racun.

**Apocalypse: **wabah, endemik

**Gaijin: **orang asing (kasar)

**Biology Cellular: **ilmu biologi yang mempelajari sel mahluk hidup.

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Maafkan saya belum sempat membuat yang panjang. Semoga ini mengobati kebingungan kalian.

**.**

**Yomu-chan, Moofstar, Yukori Kazaqi, Nivellia Neil, Luluk Minam Cullen, Hirano Lawliet, Me Yuki Hina dan emma-nyaaan.**

Atas partisipasinya memberikan review untuk fanfik abal ini.

**.**

**.**

**Ngomong-ngomong..**

**REVIEW lagi dong..**

**.**

**Regards PORORO90**


	4. Chapter 4

**G-Project**

**[Chapter 3: ****G-Project Released 1 ****]**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kisimoto sensei.**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, OOC, AU dan mungkin segala ketidakjelasan lainnya.**

.

.

.

For the reader, it's present to you..

.

.

_**Preview:**_

**PROLOG,** Hinata dan ketiga putranya yang kembar non-mathernal yang telah berusia delapan tahun. Arashi adalah sulung dari ketiga kembar itu. yang mengambil kata dalam bahasa Jepang berarti badai, adalah anak keturunan Uchiha. Keita si tengah adalah hutan (_forest, irlandian language_) asli keturunan Sabaku. Dan terakhir, Kiseki (keajaiban) merupakan replika kecerdasan Nara Shikamaru. Ketiganya, membawa keistimewaan yang berbeda. A'chan dengan 'genjustsu'-nya. Kei dengan ilmu telekinetik, dan Kise dengan segala kecerdasan berpikir absolutnya. Mereka dari ibu yang sama, _the eve_.. Hinata.

**Chapter 1, LOST UCHIHA**. Tahun 2004, adalah bencana _Paleocence-Eonence Thermal Maximum_, di mana bumi diperkirakan tenggelam dalam lautan 400 tahun yang akan datang. Berbekal 'prediksi' dan ilmu pengetahuan tinggi keluarga ilmuan Uchiha mengemban proyek dramatis meledakkan Vinson Masiff puncak tertinggi pegunungan Antartika guna menambah jumlah salju abadi. Ketika akal manusia berusaha menjadi Tuhan maka karma akan berdatangan. Itachi pemimpin ekspedisi ke Vinson Massif kehilangan adiknya. Sasuke diperkirakan tewas dalam misi. Lima tahun setelah kecelakaan _Vinson Massif_, muncul Sasuke dari masa depan (2401) hasil program pengembangan _humanoid_ pertama karena _'Tsukuyomi' Apocalypse.._

**Chapter 2, CHEMIST HUNT**. Akhir Tahun 2009, Sasuke dari masa depan selanjutnya disebut _Mirai_ oleh Itachi berusaha membangkitkan lagi kejayaan Uchiha dengan mencari peofesional dalam bidang ilmu yang berhubungan dengan perkembang biakan mahluk hidup. Pertemuannya dengan Professor muda Shikamaru Nara berimbas dengan masuknya Profesor dalam bidang DNA. Selanjutnya _Mirai_ bertemu lagi dengan kekasih Sasuke yang telah lama berpisah. Dr Hinata Hyuuga adalah dokter terbaik dalam bidang Sel Biologi. Ada peraturan tak tertulis tentang penggunaan 'genjutsu' yang tidak diketahui Sasuke di masa depan sekalipun. Bahwa pengguna mata, akan terus menyimpan segala kenangan dan perasaan yang tersimpan di dalam perangkap mata geometri. Mirai, telah terjebak oleh mata asli Sasuke. Yang mengakibatkan ia tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri untuk mencintai Hinata. _There is a fate or curse_?!

0*0*0*0

.

.

**Chapter 3 : G-Project Released**

.

.

(_2401-fallen season, New Tokyo)_

.

Sasuke PO (_Prototype One_) sedang berlari, nafasnya memburu. Di belakangnya para 'pengadil humanoid' sedang memburunya. Setelah implant mata yang dilakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu, dewan keamanan New Tokyo telah menetapkan dirinya sebagai penjahat peradaban. Ia telah melanggar peraturan Humanoid nomor tujuh puluh delapan, tentang manusia Humanoid akan tunduk dan patuh terhadap manusia darah murni. Mereka diposisikan sebagai objek dan dilarang melakukan kegiatan yang 'menyamarkan' kasta. Termasuk _implant_ dari organ manusia darah murni. Dan pelanggaran terbesar Sasuke PO adalah mencuri dan menggunakan implant organ dari Sasuke Uchiha. Yang merupakan moyang dari bibit antitoxin untuk melawan virus '_tsukuyomi_'. Bisa dibilang, sasuke yang ditemukan oleh ilmuan tahun 2431 adalah penawar _apocalypse_ yang disebarkan oleh kakak kandung si penawar. Ya, Itachi apalah _carier _(pembawa) bibit virus mematikan itu.

.

"Berhenti P-O.." seorang pengadil dengan masker diwajahnya, menghadang pelariannya.

"Cih!" lelaki berambut raven dengan _nick name_ P-O merasa tersudut.

"Sudah saatnya berhenti dari kucing-kucingan ini. Kau tahu apa tugasmu.."

"Kau tidak mengerti!" Sasuke Protptype One menggeram. "Kalian menciptakan kami karena darah kami bisa menjadi penghambat dan antitoxin untuk virus itu. Tapi kalian membuat kami seperti seekor anjing!"

.

"_These world, who gets the power, his is the ruller.._"

Sasuke paham betul makna kata itu, ya, siapapun yang berkuasa akan memegang kendali. Bahkan kendali akan manusia itu sendiri.

.

"Aku.. Adalah _humanoid_ yang bisa memberikan kehidupan bagi kalian, harusnya bisa kalian hargai. Bagaimana jika aku menciptakan sejarah yang berbeda?" Sasuke PO memamerkan _devil_ smirknya. Seketika itu mata geometrinya aktif.

Belum sempat sang pria bermasker menjawab, ia justru didera sinar kemerahan yang tiba-tiba membuatnya kaku di tempat. Seolah ada kekuatan dasyat yang menghipnotisnya dan membuatnya terkurung di dimensi berbeda. Sebuah dimensi yang hitam. Dirinya seolah berada di kegelapan. Tanpa siapapun.. tak menjadi apapun.. hampa!

"Slamat tinggal!" Sasuke PO membiarkan korban mata geometrinya tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tatapan hampa. Jiwa orang itu selamanya akan terperangkap dalam dimensi tak bertuan.

.

Sasuke PO, tersenyum _evil._ Selanjutnya ia mengaktifkan mata geometri warisan Sasuke yang asli. Dan sebuah dunia parallel menghubungkannya ke suatu waktu di tempat semuanya berasal. 2009, lima tahun setelah Sasuke asli melakukan penyelamatan gemilang tentang bumi.

.

0*0*0*

.

.

KEMBALI KE MASA SEKARANG.

.

.

"Kau yakin, kau bisa mengendalikan semua ini?" Itachi memandang Mirai lagi, seolah dengan memandang replika adiknya itu bisa menemukan lagi keraguan.

"Aku yakin.." Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Aku hanya akan mengawasi, dan Kau sebagai pemimpin proyek ini.."

.

Itachi menarik nafas, "Ini tidak akan mudah, kau tahu.."

Sasuke Mirai menutup matanya sebentar, "Demi hal yang mungkin kita sesali dulu, kadang.. Kita harus menyerah dan takdir yang berkuasa.."

.

"Jika lubang waktu yang kau lompati mengakibatkan bergesernya takdir, apakah kau tahu apa konsekuensinya?"

"Kematian.." bersamaan dengan jawaban ini, mata Sasuke Mirai terbuka. Jernih dan tanpa keraguan.

"Aku tidak bisa.. membiarkanmu 'mati' lagi.." suara Itachi berubah lirih.

"Keturunan Uchiha akan menjadi penawar untuk racunmu.. Aku, tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi pahlawan lagi di masa yang akan datang.."

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku bertahan hidup setelah 'kau' mati.. Ada hal yang tak bisa kuterima akal sehat. Kesedihan ini membuatku merasa sendirian dan tertekan.."

.

"Karena perasaanmulah yang sebenarnya kau lepaskan ke udara. Hingga meracuni masa depan.." Sasuke tersenyum penuh kesedihan.

.

"Di duniaku, tidak ada yang bernama warna hijau. Hanya ada warna merah dan hitam. Mereka menciptakan kami untuk diambil darahnya." Sasuke Mirai tampak tersenyum kecut, tapi ia melanjutkan. "Para Sasuke yang ingin kau lindungi adalah hawan peliharaan. Ketika mereka ingin mengambil hak untuk bebas. Maka pilihannya hanya satu, mati! Aku.. adalah penciptaan pertama yang dianggap terlalu 'merajai'. Hingga penting bagi mereka membekukanku.."

Itachi menyimak,

.

"Aku lebih baik mati sebagai pahlawan untuk diriku sendiri daripada hidup sebagai pengecut.."

"Kau tidak harus mengorbankan dirimu lagi.." ingatan tentang kecelakaan Vinson Massif menderanya. Seolah ia dihempaskan lagi saat-saat Sasuke sekarat dan malah mengirimnya ke dunia yang aman. Dan seolah mengejeknya bahwa, ia justru diselamatkan oleh orang yang ingin dia lindungi.

.

.

Bagaimana perasaan Itachi mungkin terlalu sulit untuk di tebak. Ia sedih dan hampa bersamaan. Ia hidup tapi jiwanya mati, terpenjara pada tempat di mana Sasuke asli masih hidup.

_._

_._

_luka ini takkan pernah sembuh,_

_rasa sakit ini sangat nyata.._

_terlalu banyak yang tak terhapuskan oleh waktu_

_(Evanescence—My Imortal)_

.

0*0*0

.

.

Di gedung Uchiha Researced Center.

Wilayah Barat Konoha.

Waktu yang sama,

.

.

Shikamaru tidak akan pernah menyangka jika kohainya berada di sana. Terbalut jas lab putih, gadis Hyuuga itu sibuk membaca lagi protokoler misi G-Project ini. Ia tersenyum sekilas. Demi apapun di dunia ini. Ia telah lama menantikan saat bekerja sama dengan orang yang pernah ditaksirnya. Sejenak si jenius berkepala nanas itu menarik nafas. Dan merelaksasikan kinerja jantungnya. Ia tersenyum kecil menyadari bahwa gadis yang di temuinya lima tahun lalu itu tetap berhasil membuatnya tertarik.

.

"Hinata-san.." Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk mendekat,

Hinata mendongak, mendapati senpainya di Cambridge dulu. Lalu senyumnya merekah, "Senpai.. apa yang Anda lakukan di sini..?" gadis itu antusias, perasaannya bahagia. Antara terkejut dan penasaran.

.

"Ada seseorang yang khusus memintaku bergabung ke sini.."

"Aaa.. aku mengerti, Itachi-sama ya.."

Shika buru-buru menggeleng. "Bukan, seseorang yang 'berasal dari masa depan'.."

.

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Ekspresinya imut dan membuat Shikamaru mau tak mau jadi tergelak.

"Hahahaha.. jangan memasang wajah seperti itu.." entah mengapa Shikamaru merasa hatinya menghangat.

"Berhenti menggodaku.." kata Hinata sambil menghadiahkan cubitan kecil di lengan senpainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Uchiha ngotot sekali ingin mensukseskan progam ini?" tiba-tiba alur menjadi serius,

Hinata menopang dagunya di atas meja, "Karena Itachi dan Sasuke adalah keturunan terakhir, mungkin mereka ingin menciptakan generasi-generasi Uchiha yang lain.."

.

"Kupikir tidak sesederhana itu, ketika proyek ini resmi di luncurkan maka akan ada banyak kontroversi. Uchiha bukan orang bodoh yang bertindak seceroboh itu, kecuali.." Shika tak mampu melanjutkan, analisanya lebih jauh menggambarkan keadaan yang dinilainya mungkin tidak akan baik.

Hinata terdiam,

.

"Ketika Itachi mengatakan gambar kasarnya kepadaku kemarin, ada indikasi ini berhubungan dengan radiasi nuklir atau apalah. Intinya, mereka ingin membuat 'anak' hasil rekayasa genetic untuk memperoleh kemampuan super dari tiap individu. Semacam program stek untuk tanaman.."

.

"Yang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Itachi-sama susah-susah mencoba menyelamatkan dunia lagi?" Hinata bergumam,

"Ini bukan soal Itachi, ada seseorang yang menggerakan Itachi. Seseorang yang juga merekrutku.."

.

.

Bahu Hinata menegang, _ada apa semua ini?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n.**

Maafkan saya dengan segala keterlambatan dan segala hal yang mungkin tidak berkenan. Belakangan ini saya sangat disibukkan oleh pekerjaan utama saya. (=.=)

Tapi, saya sangat terharu ketika ada yang mereview, fanfik yang khayalannya kelewatan banget. Saya tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka, apalagi pembaca. Oleh karena itu, semangat ini saya dedikasikan untuk para **reader, reviewer, kritikus (lok ada, hehehe..)**

Arigato..

Saya berjanji untuk update kilat.

**Emma-nyaaan:** Irony juga, ketika saya baru sadar bahwa fanfik ini seolah punya dunia sendiri. **Arum Junnie:** Ya Sasuke Uchiha yang asli adalah pahlawan. Saya ingin membuat dunia terbalik untuk Itachi. Di sini Itachi hidup dan Sasuke mati. Berbanding terbalik dengan versi Cannon-nya. Sasuke _Mirai_ saya ibaratkan seperti Itachi ET. Hehehe.. kadang saya Ingin semuanya terbalik. XD **Yukori Kazaqi**: Saya lanjut nih, maaf jika tak seperti yang kamu bayangkan. **Moofstar:** Saya senang jika anda senang. Saya tersanjung ketika ada yang nge-fave fanfict abal ini. Sebelumnya saya takut gak ada yang baca karena terlalu berat.. T_T **Nivellia Neil:** Aaa.. Souka? (O.o) Kadang saya justru merasa kalau fict ini mirip penelitian ilmiah. Maaf karena itu kamu jadi kurang nyaman.. (_ _)! **Yomu-chan:** Uchiha udah punah dan dinyatakan sebagai penjahat peradaban karena menularkan virus. Tapi di tahun 2134 Sasuke yang hilang di _Vinson Massif_ ditemukan. Dan dibuat prototypenya untuk diteliti. Tahun 2400 manusia kan diambang musnah massal. Karena virus _Tsukuyomi,_ atau _apocalypse_. Bisa dibilang, manusia yang tidak terjangkit berusaha mengembangkan android manusia yang diambil darahnya guna menangkal dan mengobati _apocalypse_. Proyek _Humanoid_ ini diberi nama Project Sasuke karena yang jadi objek penelitian adalah Sasuke(yang udah mati). Apakah penjelasan ini mudah dimengerti? (^_^) **Flowers Lavender**: Trimakasih atas dukungannya, ini sudah di lanjut. **GUEST:** saya juga bingung #plaked! **FP GUDANG FANFIC Sasuhina Indo**: hik..hik.. saya terharu karena kalian telah menunjukkan jalan untuk saya. Trimakasih karena telah menjadi rumah singgah untuk saya.. (TwT) **Gece:** Ni Update, hehehe.. **Yf:** karena anda memberikan masukan yang baik, jadi saya menyajikan review untuk dinikmati. Biar gak bolong, hohoho.. **Bib Bib:** perasaan sudah saya ganti ke rate T sejak upload yang chap kemaren..#garuk kepala.

**Untuk semuanya sankyuuu..**

**REVIEW lagi doooonggg, :3**

**(*)Sign PORORO90**


	5. Chapter 5

**G-Project**

**[Chapter 4: ****G-Project Released fragment 2****]**

**By: PORORO90**

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kisimoto sensei.**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, OOC, AU dan mungkin segala ketidakjelasan lainnya.**

.

.

For the reader, it's present to you..

**.**

**.**

**Preview:**

.

"_Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Uchiha ngotot sekali ingin mensukseskan progam ini?" tiba-tiba alur menjadi serius,_

_Hinata menopang dagunya di atas meja, "Karena Itachi dan Sasuke adalah keturunan terakhir, mungkin mereka ingin menciptakan generasi-generasi Uchiha yang lain.."_

"_Kupikir tidak sesederhana itu, ketika proyek ini resmi di luncurkan maka akan ada banyak kontroversi. Uchiha bukan orang bodoh yang bertindak seceroboh itu, kecuali.." Shika tak mampu melanjutkan, analisanya lebih jauh menggambarkan keadaan yang dinilainya mungkin tidak akan baik._

_Hinata terdiam,_

"_Ketika Itachi mengatakan gambar kasarnya kepadaku kemarin, ada indikasi ini berhubungan dengan radiasi nuklir atau apalah. Intinya, mereka ingin membuat 'anak' hasil rekayasa genetic untuk memperoleh kemampuan super dari tiap individu. Semacam program stek untuk tanaman.."_

"_Yang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Itachi-sama susah-susah mencoba menyelamatkan dunia lagi?" Hinata bergumam,_

"_Ini bukan soal Itachi, ada seseorang yang menggerakan Itachi. Seseorang yang juga merekrutku.."_

_Bahu Hinata menegang, ada apa semua ini?_

**~PORORO90: G-Project~**

**.**

**.**

**Di jarak setengah lingkar bumi.**

Capetown-Afrika Selatan.

.

Sabaku Gaara, adalah arkeolog termuda yang sudah menyabet gelar prestisius British Archhaelogical Award. Di usianya yang belum genap menginjak dua puluh delapan tahun dia telah membawahi proyek rekrontruksi untuk pusat kebudayaan di Afrika selatan. Bagi sebagian orang, Gaara hanya dipandang sebagai pria yang suka berpetualang dan tidak punya hal yang membuatnya menetap. Tapi, pandangan itu terasa salah saat dihadapkan kepada sosok cinta abadinya. Ya, Hinata Hyuuga sang tunangan.

Menilik berapa besar perjuangannya mendapatkan hati si ahli biologi itu, ia terpaksa bolak-balik Afrika-Belanda setidaknya dua bulan sekali selama lima tahun. Bukan waktu yang singkat dan tanpa pengorbanan. Gaara, yang terlihat selengehan dan tak bisa diatur justru terikat pada romansa usang jaman baheula, dimana hatinya hanya milik cinta pertamanya.

Cinta pertama yang membuatnya buta pada yang lain.

_**.**_

_**-Cintamu yang terlalu akan membutakan mata dan telingamu, pepatah Arab-**_

.

Mengabaikan segala waktu yang tersia karena Hinata yang terus-menerus tenggelam dalam kesedihan tewasnya sang kekasih di _Vinson Massif_, Gaara yang duduk sebagai seorang sahabat dekat, hanya mampu meminjamkan bahu dan telinganya untuk menjadi pendengar. Kesabaran, sepahit apapun akan membuahkan hasil yang manis, hal itulah yang terus dipercayai lelaki berambut merah itu hingga berhasil meyakinkan Hinata untuk menaikkan status hubungan mereka menjadi _relationship_ dan akhirnya _engagement_.

.

Suara bunyi lagu _kokoronotomo_ mengalun melalui benda berbentuk balok berwarna dark silver yang dikantonginya di balik jaket hoodie lusuh berwarna kecoklatan. Gaara, berdiri di bawah terik sinar matahari gurun kecil di tempat penggalian kota tua, sambil menempelkan benda logam itu ke telinganya.

.

"Gaara.." Suara Kankurou di seberang sangat tidak mencerminkan kebribadiannya. Terdengar berat, dan serius. Gaara tahu ada suatu hal yang penting.

"Hm?" suaranya hampir tersapu angin yang besar khas gurun.

"Kuatkan hatimu,"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Gaara mengernyit, tidak tahu apa latar belakang kakaknya yang bekerja sebagai Master of Pupet di Irlandia itu menelepon,

"Hinata pergi.."

"…"

.

Keheningan ini membuat Kankurou dengan cepat menambahkan, "Hinata meninggalkan Arnheim menuju Konoha tiga hari lalu. Dan kau takkan percaya ini,"

"…"

"Dia bersama pergi bersama pria Uchiha!"

"Maksudmu Uchiha Itachi?" Gaara teringat korelasi antara perusahaan Uchiha dan Hyuuga.

"Bukan!" Ralat kankurou, "Uchiha Sasuke, ya Tuhan.. anak itu masih hidup!"

.

Gaara merasakan serangan badai gurun yang menampar wajahnya telak, ia tidak pernah menduga hal yang semacam ini muncul. Dalam bayangannya yang kelabu, hanya orang itu yang bisa membuat Hinatanya berpaling. Ia menggeram,

"Bagiku, yang kuperlukan cuma satu,"

"Jangan katakan kalau—"

"Ya! Aku akan ke sana dan memastikan sendiri!"

.

Bersamaan dengan kemurkaan Gaara, ia menekan tombol merah di panggilan itu. Mengakhiri dan segera bergegas meninggalkan lokasi penggalian.

"_Sir, how about this project_?" asisten pribadinya berkebangsaan asli Afrika Selatan menghalangi kepergiannya,

"_I don't care_!" desis Gaara, "_I just want my whole live, back_!"

"_What_?!" Pria negro itu menatap mata jade Gaara,

"_I hope, you can find the new boss soon.._" Gaara, tanpa berbalik badan ia melambaikan tangannya.

.

Dan pria itu mematung, memandangi punggung Gaara yang menjauh. Panas siang itu, membawa Gaara pergi bersama fatamorgana yang meliuk di hembus angin.

Ya, bagi Gaara, Hinata adalah seluruh hidupnya!

**~PORORO90: G-Project~**

**.**

**.**

**Di gedung Uchiha Researced Center.**

**Wilayah Barat Konoha.**

.

Hinata tertidur di atas meja kerjanya, di hadapannya terserak beberapa berkas dan computer yang masih menyala. Pikirannya lelah, diforsir untuk mematangkan proyek gennome ini. Dan akhirnya di malam selarut ini ia masih berada di pusat laboratorium Uchiha.

.

Shika mendorong pelan pintu kaca bening yang menghubungkan antar ruangan. Ada beberapa berkas yang tertinggal yang memaksanya kembali ke laboratorium. Ketika penglihatannya tertuju pada ruangan kerja Hinata yang menyala, timbul niatan di hatinya untuk sekedar menyapa. Yang di dapatinya ketika mendorong pintu kaca bening yang dihiasi ukiran symbol klan Uchiha itu justru Hinata yang terkulai tak berdaya dengan bantalan sebelah tangannya.

Untuk sejenak saja, pria berambut nanas itu terdiam. Ada gelenyar aneh memenuhi rongga dadanya. Jikalau saja, ia punya kemampuan untuk sekedar menghentikan waktu. Ia, menarik nafas dalam. Ada banyak hal yang kadang tidak bisa diungkapkan dalam rangkaian kata. Cukup mata dan biarkan hati yang menerjemahkan. Seperti tatapan Shikamaru Nara kepada Hinata saat ini. Mata itu seolah menjelaskan, bahwa sedekat apapun Hinata Hyuuga, akan ada jarak yang tak pernah tergapai. Shika, tahu akan hal itu.

Maju beberapa langkah hingga ia menjangkau wanita Hyuuga yang mencuri hatinya, ia melepas jas lab yang biasa membalut tubuhnya, memakaikannya pada bahu ringkih yang terlalu lemah untuk sekedar tahu, yang dia percayai sebagai Uchiha Sasuke kini bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang sesungguhnya. Hinata menggeliat pelan, tapi tak terusik oleh kehadiran Nara.

Sementara itu Shika lebih memilih untuk duduk di seberang tempat duduk Hinata. Mengamati sang bidadari yang terlelelap, Shika bergumam lirih.

.

"Untuk hal yang tak pernah terhapuskan.. kadang, kita membiarkan rasa sakit tetap bertahan,"

Shikamaru Nara, memejamkan matanya sambil menyender pada kursi lainnya di ruangan itu, "Harapan? Adalah rasa sakit yang terakumulasi menjadi titik penolakan akan keberadaan yang tidak kita inginkan. Kau, terlalu banyak berharap, Hinata.." gumamnya lalu diam dan menuju alam bawah sadar.

**~PORORO90: G-Project~**

.

.

Sasuke Mirai membuka mata geometrinya. Jika perkiraannya tepat, sekarang adalah tahun 2041 pukul enam pagi, di daerah New Tokyo distrik Andromaeda. Tempat biasanya ia diambil darahnya.

.

Ia baru saja melalukan _travel portal_ lagi menggunakan mata Sasuke Uchiha. Dan yang sekarang ia temui hanya kebisingan jalan yang padat. Ia telah tersesat diantara lalu-lalang manusia yang pergi bekerja. Untuk sejenak, ia merasakan lega dan rasa sakit yang aneh. Ia sekali lagi berhasil menyelamatkan masa depan. Dalam hal ini, misi yang sedang dijalani kedua orang itu akan menuai kesuksesan. Tapi.. ia tahu, jika dengan mengubah takdir masa depan, ia justru menghilangkan eksistensinya sendiri. Ia menciptakan masa depan yang tak pernah ada dirinya!

Ia menarik nafas lagi, rasa sakit itu masih ada. Ada perasaan sesak, ketika tahu, ia tak pernah ada. Ia takkan pernah menjadi bagian dari masa depan. Sejarah telah berubah, dan ia merasakan sakit yang sangat di dadanya.

Memegang dada kirinya, ia berjalan terhuyung melawan arus manusia yang hendak menuju kepada kegiatan mereka. Dari sudut pandang yang tersaji dalam pemandangan Sasuke Mirai, ia telah melawan arus kehidupannya sendiri.

Sasuke Mirai merasa tekanan di dadanya semakin besar hingga ia limbung dan terpaksa menepi. Ia membuka sedikit kancing kemeja yang digunakannya. Ada beberapa titik hitam yang terlihat di dadanya yang putih. Ia tersenyum getir,

.

"Ahh, rupanya, takdir lebih cepat menghampiriku.." ia bergumam.

**~PORORO90: G-Project~**

.

Ketika kesadaran Hinata terkumpul, ia segera membuka menegakkan punggungnya. Seketika ia terkesiap, mendapati jas lab berwarna putih yang lain melorot ke lantai. Matanya kian melebar, ketika ia juga melihat sosok Shikamaru Nara tertidur di kursi yang lain sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Sejenak wanita Hyuuga itu tersenyum, lalu menarik nafas pelan.

Ia bukannya tidak tahu perhatian pria nanas itu. Namun, hatinya terlanjur memilih. Untuk siapa ia harus berlabuh dan setia. Meski kadang hatinya juga sakit, memikirkan bagaimana Gaara akan menjalani hidup. Ia terobang ambing dalam pusaran perasaan yang tak ia mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin ia mencintai dua orang sekaligus? Ia mencintai Sasuke, selalu. Namun sisi hatinya yang lain berkata ini keliru. Ia telah menautkan janji pada lelaki berambut merah itu. Bahwa ia menyayangi Gaara, ia memikirkan pemuda Sabaku itu dan takkan bisa menyakitinya. Bisakah ia egois dengan memiliki semuanya? Ia menarik nafas lagi.

.

"Konyol." Gumamnya lirih.

.

Ia tahu, kekonyolan ini terus berlangsung saat ini. Ketika rasionya menolak kenyataan Sasukenya telah mati. Meski ia sendiri menyadari, ada perbedaan mendasar tentang Sasuke yang datang dan Sasuke yang pergi. Tapi, cintanya menghalangi ia untuk ingin tahu.

**~PORORO90: G-Project~**

.

.

BRUKK!

Itachi terlonjak dari tempat duduknya saat mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari kamar Sasuke. Pria Uchiha berambut panjang itu segera bangkit dari meja kerjanya dan langsung bergegas pergi.

.

Ia mengetuk pintu yang berada tepat di depan ruangan kerjanya,

"Sasuke?"

.

Ia mencoba mengetuk lagi, namun tangannya terhenti ketika tak mendengar suara apapun. Ia merasa sesuatu yang ganjil sedang terjadi. Dan tangannya dengan cekatan memutar handle pintu yang tengah tak terkunci.

Pandangan matanya melebar sesaat menetahui, jikalau Sasuke tengah terkapar di lantai. Tangannya memegangi dada kirinya. Ia dengan cepat menghampiri replika adiknya,

.

"Sasuke, sadarlah!" ia menggoyangkan tubuh adiknya,

"Sasuke?!" ia mencoba meneliti denyut jantung si pria raven. Denyutnya begitu lemah dan Itachi merasa sesuatu sedang terjadi sekarang,

"Sasu.. kau bisa mendengarku?" ia mengguncang lagi tubuh adiknya, kepanikan merajai pikirannya. Rasa sakit menghujamnya tanpa ampun, _apakah sasuke akan pergi lagi?_

.

"Berisik aniki!" lirih pria raven itu.

Itachi tersenyum, meski kata-kata kasar itu terdengar ditelinganya. Setidaknya itu cukup mengobati rasa khawatir yang menggerogoti jiwanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Efek masa depan," Kilah Sasuke dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "Racun _Appocalypse_ yang kubawa dari masa depan menghancurkan system imunku.."

"Kau juga terjangkit?!" Itachi tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Aku terjangkit saat melakukan 'genjutsu' pertama menggunakan mata Sasuke ini."

.

Itachi memandang Sasuke Mirai dengan muka yang menyiratkan rasa sakit. Biar bagaimanapun, ia tak ingin kehilangan apapun sekarang.

"Kita akan membuat penawar racunnya.." kata Itachi serak, "Kau dan aku akan bertahan.."

"Hei, jangan bicara aku seolah akan mati!" ketus Sasuke Mirai. "Aku akan baik-baik saja selama masa inkubasi, untuk sementara apakah kau memiliki persediaan darah adikmu?"

Itachi meneliti raut wajah Sasuke Mirai,

.

"Apakah Sasuke tak pernah melalukan pemeriksaan darah atau donor darah?"

Itachi memegangi dagunya, ia sedang menggali ingatannya. "Mungkin.."

"Cari. Itu adalah jalan termudah menangkal virus ini."

"Hanya darah Sasuke saja? Hanya itu yang kau butuhkan?"

"Tidak." Sasuke Mirai mulai membuka mata dan burusaha untuk duduk. "Kita juga memerlukan sample sperma Sasuke Uchiha.."

.

.

Itachi tahu, saat ini akan terjadi.

"Kita akan meneruskan generasi Uchiha melalui sperma adikmu."

"Tapi, adalah jalan yang lebih manusiawi dari penciptaan ini?" sisi _religious_ Itachi melakukan penolakan.

"Tidak!" sasuke Mirai menatap manik kelam Itachi, "Kau telah terjangkit, spermamu mati. Aku tak bisa melalukan itu, karena kau juga tahu, aku terjangkit. Namun begitu, kita tidak bisa akan menularkan virus itu jika kita menghindari kontak langsung dengan manusia. Apocalypse akan menyebar dengan perantara logam pada tanah. Karena itu jika aku mati, maka bakar mayatku."

"Apakah itu berlaku juga untukku?"

.

"Ya." Sasuke telah kembali pulih, ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya di lantai dan mulai meraih apapun untuk dijadikan pegangan. Ia menuju ke ranjang yang tampak nyaman untuk dihuni ketimbang lantai marmer dingin.

"Kau menyebarkan _apocalypse_ ketika di kubur. Karena kau orang penting banyak yang mengunjungi makammu. Tanpa tersadari logam-logam itu terus meradiasi dan juga meracuni air. Di sanalah bibit berasal. Dimulai tahun 2049 kau mati, dan enam puluh tahun kemudian gejala apocalypse pertama ditunjukkan. Seratus tahun kemudian, virus ini terbawa hingga separuh benua. Saat itu mungkin Sasuke-mu ditemukan. Mereka melakukan penelitian. Tiga ratus tahun kemudian aku dan teman-temanku diciptakan."

"…"

"Jika mata rantai terputus dari kau yang memiliki penerus baru maka keadaan akan seperti ini; kau akan tetap mati di tahun 2049. Tapi kau punya penerus untuk sekedar tahu kalau kau harus dikremasi dan dikristalkan. Penerus selanjutnya akan hidup tanpa _apocalypse_. Tak ada virus, maka aku juga tidak ada."

"Jadi kau ingin berkata. Kau membunuh bibitnya, meski kau sadar resikonya adalah kematian?"

"Hei—lagi pula, aku sudah pernah mati. Apa yang harus kutakutkan.."

Itachi menelan ludahnya getir, ya Sasuke pernah mati.

"_For the time can not erase, we have a hope, uh_?!" Sasuke memberikan _devil smirk_.

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**A/n**

.

Maafkan keterlambatan update saya. Karena pekerjaan yang mengharuskan saya mengejar target. Sementara waktu yang saya miliki tak tersisa. Saya tidak ingin menganak tirikan fict ini. Setidaknya janji saya untuk segera apdet sudah terpenuhi.

**.**

**.**

**Yukori Kazaki: **hehehe, yang ini nggak kerasa ilmiahnya ya? Udah saya usahain panjang kok. ** Coro-chan: **Olala.. aku nemu anak yang manggil aku kaya gini (lagi!) whhaaa.. terharu T^T **Moofstar: ** jujur aku agak kesulitan mengembangkan ide. Coz, literature yang kubaca sedikit banget. Aku ngrasa banyak yang kliru, eniwai semoga readers yang lain gak ngrasa, hahaha XD ** Nivellia Neil: **jujur, saya juga mantan anak IPS, dan pekerjaan saya juga bukan analis kesehatan atau semacamnya. Saya justru terjebak antara angka keuangan! Dan ini irony! Saya sudah menurunkan kapasitas kata-kata ilmiah demi menjangkau pembaca. Hehehe.. :3 Dari sini kira-kira udah ngeh belum? Kenapa Uchiha yang asli punah? Ni udah diperpanjang. **Flowers lavender: **gya, makasih udah review, saya makin senag kalau ada yang masih menhgarap fict abal ini lanjut. **Cecil hime: **saya udah gak pake bahasa tigkat tinggi lagi, kalau gini mudah dimengerti kan? Preview yang itu (nunjuk atas) udah bikin ngerti kan, apa perlu dibikin preview chap sebelumnya? Missal dari prolog lagi? Takutnya pembaca bosan. **Mitsuka sakurai: ** alur ya? Saya merasa ini mundur, coz prolognya kan delapan tahun setelah G-Project dihentikan. Meski ada catatan Mirai di 2401 tapi kan itu Cuma alas an untuk bikin G-project. **Gece: **hehehe, kalau dipercepat, akan jadi romance/sci-fi bukan sci-fi/romance. Karna yang ditonjolkan konflik pencitaan manusianya. **Arum Junie: **Gaara akan muncul lengkap di chap depan. Harap bersabar

.

**mohon review lagi dooonnggg.. (^_^)**

**Onegai (_ _) **#bungkuk-bungkuk

sign, **pororo90**

**saaannnnkkkkkyyyuuuuu**


	6. Chapter 6

**G-Project**

**[Chapter 5: ****G-Project MISION****]**

**By: PORORO90**

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kisimoto sensei.**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, OOC, AU dan mungkin segala ketidakjelasan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview:**

.

"_Apakah Sasuke tak pernah melalukan pemeriksaan darah atau donor darah?"_

_Itachi memegangi dagunya, ia sedang menggali ingatannya. "Mungkin.."_

"_Cari. Itu adalah jalan termudah menangkal virus ini."_

"_Hanya darah Sasuke saja? Hanya itu yang kau butuhkan?"_

"_Tidak." Sasuke Mirai mulai membuka mata dan burusaha untuk duduk. "Kita juga memerlukan sample sperma Sasuke Uchiha.."_

_._

_Itachi tahu, saat ini akan terjadi._

"_Kita akan meneruskan generasi Uchiha melalui sperma adikmu."_

"_Tapi, adalah jalan yang lebih manusiawi dari penciptaan ini?" sisi religious Itachi melakukan penolakan. _

"_Tidak!" Sasuke Mirai menatap manik kelam Itachi, "Kau telah terjangkit, spermamu mati. Aku tak bisa melalukan itu, karena kau juga tahu, aku terjangkit. Namun begitu, kita tidak bisa akan menularkan virus itu jika kita menghindari kontak langsung dengan manusia. Apocalypse akan menyebar dengan perantara logam pada tanah. Karena itu jika aku mati, maka bakar mayatku."_

"_Apakah itu berlaku juga untukku?"_

"_Ya." Sasuke telah kembali pulih, ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya di lantai dan mulai meraih apapun untuk dijadikan pegangan. Ia menuju ke ranjang yang tampak nyaman untuk dihuni ketimbang lantai marmer dingin._

"_Kau menyebarkan apocalypse ketika di kubur. Karena kau orang penting, banyak yang mengunjungi makammu. Tanpa tersadari logam-logam itu terus meradiasi dan juga meracuni air. Di sanalah bibit berasal. Dimulai tahun 2049 kau mati, dan enam puluh tahun kemudian gejala apocalypse pertama ditunjukkan. Seratus tahun kemudian, virus ini terbawa hingga separuh benua. Saat itu mungkin Sasuke-mu ditemukan. Mereka melakukan penelitian. Tiga ratus tahun kemudian aku dan teman-temanku diciptakan."_

"…"

"_Jika mata rantai terputus dari kau yang memiliki penerus baru, maka keadaan akan seperti ini; kau akan tetap mati di tahun 2049. Tapi kau punya penerus untuk sekedar tahu kalau kau harus dikremasi dan dikristalkan. Penerus selanjutnya akan hidup tanpa apocalypse. Tak ada virus, maka aku juga tidak ada."_

"_Jadi kau ingin berkata. Kau membunuh bibitnya, meski kau sadar resikonya adalah kematian?"_

"_Hei—lagi pula, aku sudah pernah mati. Apa yang harus kutakutkan.."_

_Itachi menelan ludahnya getir, ya Sasuke pernah mati._

"_For the time can not erase, we have a hope, uh?!" Sasuke memberikan devil smirk._

**~PORORO90: G-Project~**

**.**

**.**

**G-Project Chapter 5: MISSION**

.

.

Itachi memandangi berkas yang di susun Shikamaru, pria itu sibuk mengetukkan jarinya ke atas meja. Hatinya gelisah, sesekali menatap Shika yang duduk dengan tenang di hadapannya.

"Jadi, Kau ingin berkata kalau G-Project memiliki kelemahan?" Itachi meringkas kesimpulan yang dihimpun Shikamaru Nara.

"Jika kau ingin jawaban yang singkat. Ya. Itu yang kusampaikan."

.

Itachi memejamkan matanya. Menarik nafas berat. Buntu. Ketika semua hampir pada klimaksnya. _Apakah memang takdir begitu sulit untuk di lawan?_

"Liga tidak akan pernah menyetujui pergerakan kita, dengan kata lain. Kegiatan kita ini _illegal _dan kau tahu juga, proyek ini tidak akan berjalan tanpa peralatan dan _main cost _yang di keluarkan bukan nominal yang sedikit."

Itachi mendengarkan,

"Jika proyek ini berhasil sekalipun, kita, tetap menjadi _betrayal _untuk Tuhan. Dan konsekwensi lebih berat lagi menanti kita. **Black list. **Liga ilmuan akan membekukan asset dan menarik lisensi semua orang yang terlibat. Bayangkan betapa kacaunya ini nanti.."

.

Itachi memejamkan mata lagi, seolah bermeditasi. Ia tahu Shikamaru berkata kemungkinan yang benar. Yang bahkan luput dari kacamatanya. "Proyek ini tak bisa berhenti, Nara."

Shika tahu, ia menyunggingkan senyum miring. "_Mirai_ (masa depan) telah meracuni kita.."

"Ya, _mirai _(Sasuke) juga yang membuat sebuah harapan baru."

Shika tahu, konteks _mirai _yang mereka tawarkan berbeda. Tapi semua bermuara dalam tujuan yang sama. Masa depan.

**~PORORO90: G-Project~**

.

.

Uchiha Research Center.

Ruang kerja Shikamaru Nara.

.

Shika duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia telah bertemu dengan Itachi. Ia, membuat langkah merepotkan dengan terjun dan menyetujui proyek ini. Ini tak lagi soal uang. Ada hal lain, yang Shika tahu ia bisa memanfaatkan peluang. Memandangi laptopnya yang menyala, ia tersenyum kecut. Ada rasa sakit yang ia tahan. Ya, rasa sakit itu bernama, Hinata Hyuuga.

.

Mungkin, satu file yang berharga ini bisa mengikatnya pada wanita itu. Mengikat selamanya, meski tak berarti ia bersama wanita itu. _"Whatever place you run from me. You will be connected with me. That's my revenge.." _gumam Shika.

**~PORORO90: G-Project~**

.

.

Sasuke duduk di atas kursi empuk berlapis beludru di depan perapian. Tangannya sibuk memakai sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam itu. Hatinya sakit, melihat ia terinfeksi. Ia meraba dadanya, sesak itu kian nyata. _Sudah dekatkah?_

Ia mendengar suara mendekat, ia menoleh dan mendapati asisten pribadinya mendekat.

"Maaf, apakah Anda mengenal Sabaku no Gaara?"

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit, ia menggali ingatan Sasuke yang asli, dan senyum pahitnya mengembang. "Pengganggu itu sudah datang? Cepat sekali.." grundelnya.

"Apakah, saya harus menyampaikan kalau Anda tidak bisa ditemui?"

"Tidak perlu, sampaikan padanya untuk masuk. Aku akan menemuinya di taman belakang. Siapkan teh sekalian."

"Baik," ujar pria setengah baya itu menundukkan kepala, lalu pamit mundur.

.

Sasuke menarik nafas, "_Genjutsu ini mengikatku. Kenangannya membuatku tak bisa berpaling dari Hinata." _Batinnya.

Kakinya terhenti di sepasang bangku kecil dengan sebuah meja menghadap pancuran berbentuk malaikat. Ini adalah tempat yang indah untuk berperang. Ingatan tentang Sabaku no Gaara agak buram, mungkin Sasuke yang asli hanya mengingatnya sebagai sahabat Neji yang berprofesi sebagai arkeolog. Gaara, merupakan juga sahabat Hinata, yang ia tahu juga tak punya perasaan sesederhana itu. Sejak dulu, Sasuke tahu kalau Gaara mengincar Hinata-nya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When the red hair meet the red eyes**_

Sabaku no Gaara tidak akan pernah menduga ucapan Kankurou itu benar adanya. Ia hanya berharap, ketika menyambangi rumah induk Uchiha ia akan mendengar kata 'sudah mati' melalui pelayan-pelayan mereka. Sayangnya, harapan itu tersia ketika salah satu pelayan memintanya menunggu dan kini justru membawanya kepada rival abadinya.

Gaara, bisa melihat siluet orang itu berdiri tegak membelakanginya. Masih seperti dulu, para Uchiha selalu terlihat superior, angkuh dan tak terjangkau. Sehingga menimbulkan kesan ekslusif yang menurut Gaara memuakkan.

Gaara hanya berharap, ia bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang dikenalnya. Sayangnya kadang realita dan harapan tidak sama.

"Kau," Suara Gaara tercekat, terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya.

Mata Sasuke memincing. "Apa kabar, Sabaku."

Gaara berdengus, "Huh, tidak kusangka kau masih hidup. Legenda Uchiha memang nyata ya.." ejeknya.

"_The cats has nine soul_?" lanjut Sasuke, ia tertawa sumbang, hatinya menyangkal hal klenik macam itu, "Arkeologi, memang cocok untukmu. Kau tak pernah melompat ke masa depan.."

"Sebagai jenius seharusnya kau paham, kalau masa depan ada karena masa lalu.."

Mereka terdiam, mendalami, mengukur kemampuan.

.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk menjemput Hinata kembali, tempatnya bukan di sisni.."

"Sayangnya Hinata bukan gadis berusia enam tahun, dan ia berhak memilih.."

Gaara menggeleng, "Uchiha Sasuke, hidup kadang bukan sekedar pilihan. Ada tanggung jawab dan hak. Aku bertanggung jawab atas Hinata sekarang ini. Dan aku berhak meminta ia kembali.."

.

"Dia tidak akan memilihmu, karena selama kau ada, dia akan tetap memilihku" Sasuke memberikan senyum maut, seolah mengejek pemuda beriris azure itu tentang betapa cintanya Hinata kepadanya.

Lagi-lagi Gaara berdengus, "Huh, di mana kau saat Hinata menangis? Di mana kau saat Hinata rapuh. Apakah kau ada, saat Hinata berada dalam kesulitan? Kau melupakan, bahwa lima tahun cukup untuk mengubah apapun. Aku akan memiliki Hinata, aku sudah bertunangan dengan dia. Dan harap kau catat baik-baik, jangan jadi pengganggu!"

.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, ia muak. Muak pada keberadaan mahluk merah ini.

"Aku akan merebutnya darimu," tangan Sasuke mengepal, lalu dengan sigap mengarahkan tinjunya menuju wajah Sabaku no Gaara.

Tapi Gaara lebih gesit. Alam mengajarkan semua padanya. Jangan lupakan bahwa dia seorang petualang tangguh. Dengan gerakan cermat ia berkelit. Memutar keadaan dengan balik melancarkan tinjunya, lalu..

Sialauan merah membuatnya terperangah, karena Sasuke telah berpindah tempat. Ia sempat melihat, siluet mata Sasuke yang sepersekian detik yang lalu berubah menjadi merah dengan pupil geometri yang unik. Tapi kini, ketika ia menatap tajam mata itu telah kembali pada keadaan semula. Hitam kelam. Hitam yang menenggelamkan, seperti _black hole_.

.

Gaara tahu tentang legenda mata itu,

"Kau bermain curang Uchiha, kalau begitu ayo kita buat permainan ini seimbang.." desisnya.

Sasuke memamerkan senyum evil, "Tch!"

.

Ada yang tidak Sasuke ingat dengan baik, atau memang Gaara memang sekarang yang telah berbeda. Ia tak pernah menyangka, kalau Gaara yang ditemuinya beberapa tahun lalu bakal jadi begini.

Tangan Sasuke terkunci, pergerakannya terkunci. Seolah ada yang mengikatnya. Genjutsukah? Bukan! Gaara bukan Uchiha dan matanya bahkan tak memiliki pupil geometri. Ia mendecih, "Tch! Rupanya kau juga special ya?"

.

Telekinetic, pengendalian pikiran. "Aku memanipulasi debu yang berada di udara, jika kau ingin tahu,"

Sasuke tersenyum lemah, terlalu sedih untuk tahu pikiran yang di dalam benaknya. _Mungkin Hinata tepat memilih pria merah ini. _Gaara kuat, dan lebih bisa membahagiakan Hinata kelak. Dan yang Sasuke dulu dan sekarang yang tak bisa raih adalah, masa depan.

Sejarah yang tak bisa terhapuskan, bahwa Sasuke tak memiliki masa depan. Hanya kematianlah masa depannya. Dan jelas tanpa Hinata.

.

Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingannya. Menjelaskan duduk persoalan melalui dunia lain yang tak terucapkan oleh kata. Mata merah itu menunjukkan semua pada Sabaku.

Kilasan kejadian bermula dari adegan Vinson Massif, Sasuke yang terkubur di es, lalu persolan implant matanya. Dari mana Mirai berasal, kenapa ia bisa sampai di sini. Kenapa Mirai mengambil Hinata. Semua terangkum apik semacam film pendek berdurasi tiga menit yang membuah Sabaku shock! Segala hal yang diperlihatkan Sasuke meracuni pikirannya. Sasuke jelas menyebarkan genjutsu!

.

Ketika potongan kejadian itu berakhir, Gaara tersungkur di tanah. Genjutsu Sasuke membuat tenaganya terkuras. Sementara Sasuke menjatuhkan diri pada kursi kayu di sampingnya. Matanya terpejam, tangannya memegangi dadanya. Ada rasa sakit yang sangat ketika mata geomertinya aktif. Kejadian ini berulag tiga kali. Pertama saat ia pergi ke tahun 2401, kedua saat ia kembali ke jaman ini lagi, dan kini rasa sakitnya membuat dia tak bisa menahan diri.

.

"Sasuke," Gaara berdiri, melihat Sasuke Mirai terkapar menghilangkan rivalitas diantara mereka.

Gaara dengan segala kerendahan hati dan kesabaran justru mengambil langkah berani. Ia menyelamatkan Sasuke. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi Sasuke yang melemah. Dan memperhatikan nafasnya yang juga terlalu lemah.

"Huh, ada apa sebenarnya?!" Gaara bergumam frustasi sambil menggendong tubuh Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri.

**~PORORO90: G-Project~**

.

.

Keracunan uranium. Bahkan untuk analisa ini terlalu aneh untuk Gaara. Bagaimana mungkin ia tetap hidup dengan membawa kadar uranium di tubuhnya seperti itu. Gaara mengamati tubuh Sasuke yang tak berdaya tanpa menggunakan kemeja.

Demi menghargai privasi Sasuke, ia mencatatkan namanya sediri untuk menjadi pasien guna menjaga kerahasiaan Sasuke. Terlalu aneh dan sulit diterima akal sehat, ketika ia tahu, racun berwarna hitam itu beredar dalam aliran darah Sasuke dan meracuni kinerja jantungnya.

Gaara lebih tersentak lagi, saat mendapati pergerakan Sasuke yang telah siuman.

.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," ujar Gaara di ambang pintu. Ia berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Tch! Kau terlalu ceroboh membawaku ke sini.."

"Aku tidak bodoh dengan memberi tahu mereka kalau kau seorang Uchiha."

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening,

.

"Terima kasih."

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum miring, "Tidak masalah. Aku tahu kau juga segera mati lagi."

Sasuke terkekeh, "Ya." Jawabannya mantap dan tanpa keraguan. Sejenak membuat pemuda merah itu terpana, akan kesiapan Sasuke untuk menghadapi maut.

.

"Kalau saat itu terjadi, maka aku akan menagih kewajibanmu untuk menjaga Hinata."

Gaara tersenyum,

"Kau tahu, darahmu keracunan uranium. Semua ini terasa, gila!"

.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "_Appocalypse. Tsuyukomi Appocalypse."_ Ralat Sasuke. "Hidupku mungkin tak lebih lama dari perkiraanmu Sabaku. Rahasiakan ini dari siapapun.."

"Apakah ada vaksin atau penawarnya?

"Hanya darah Uchiha,"

"Berarti kau membutuhkan Itachi.."

.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Dia _carrier_, pembawa. Dia yang menyebarkannya beberapa tahun lagi. Sayangnya aku tak bisa menahan kematianku. Aku bukan inang, jadi tidak bisa menularkan karena aku bukan manusia biasa.."

"Humanoid huh?" Gaara berdengus, dalam bayangannya Sasuke di hadapannya ini adalah sebuah boneka yang diberi nyawa. Ia bergidik.

**~PORORO90: G-Project~**

.

.

Sementara itu Shikamaru menemui Itachi lagi di ruangan utama laboratorium Uchiha. Dari analisanya, tak mungkin Itachi menolak proposal ini jikalau map kuning yang dibawanya bisa meyakinkan pria Uchiha itu.

Itachi menerima map yang di bawa Shika, lalu membacanya sekilas. Pimpinan G-Project itu terlihat gusar.

.

"Anda pasti tahu, bahwa dasar G-Project ini adalah penciptaan Uchiha baru. Masalahnya, tidak semua wanita bisa ditempeli dan menjadi _the eve_ untuk sperma Sasuke. Apalagi.."

"Ya, aku memahami kalau sperma para Uchiha haya bisa membuahi dalam jumlah terbatas, bisa dikatakan semua pria Uchiha memiliki problem yang sama. Sulit menjadikan benih kami menjadi bibit. Apalagi dengan sperma Sasuke yang tersisa."

"Tapi selalu ada jalan keluar, aku telah meneliti dari mana mata geometri Uchiha berasal. Dan kau tak pernah bisa menyangkanya," ujar Shika. Ia memberikan amplop coklat yang tertutup. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Itachi.

.

Itachi membacanya dengan menahan nafas. Kuncinya hanya satu dan terasa dekat. Ini memang kebetulan yang aneh. Rupanya _the eve_ dekat dan mudah terjangkau. Seolah Uchiha memang berjodoh dengan Hyuuga. Itachi tersenyum kecut, "Rinenggan adalah bentuk tersempurna dari Sharingan. Rinenggan terpecah menjadi sharingan dan byakugan. Jenis mata langka yang bisa di temui dalam klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga." Itachi membaca laporan Shikamaru.

"Ya, dan kau hanya perlu meminta Hinata untuk menyetujui.."

.

Itachi merasa kepalanya berdenyut, ya.. ini tak akan pernah mudah!

**~PORORO90: G-Project~**

.

.

Hinata menerima SMS dari hyuuga Neji jikalau Gaara menyusulnya ke Konoha. Sejenak pikirannya melayang. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Gaara nanti? Ia merasa takkan sanggup mengucapkan perpisahan pada pria merah itu.

Ia mengehela nafas berat, pikirannya bercabang. Ada amplop coklat yang di tinggalkan Shikamaru sebelum memasuki ruangan Uchiha Itachi. Amplop yang belum tersentuh jemarinya. Perlahan ia membuka benda itu.

Mata abu-abunya menelisik tulisan yang tercetak rapi di sana. Sejenak tenggorokannya tercekat,

"Ya Tuhan.." gumamnya kemudian.

.

.

**_TBC_**

**.**

**.**

**A/n**

Maafkan keterlambatan updatenya. Beberapa hari ini saya sibuk dan banyaknya kasus plagiat yang meresahkan hati saya. Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih atas perhatian teman-teman yang menjadikan saya semangat untuk melanjutkan fict yang lumayan berat ini. Jujur saya sepertinya mulai kekurangan ide. Tapi saya **tidak akan** membuat fict ini menjadi DISCONTINUED. Saya akan menyelesaikan sampai akhir. Maka dari itu, saya harap teman-teman bersabar..

**.**

**.**

**Handinamikaze: **iya, maaf Naruto nggak saya sertakan di sini. Ini sudah lanjut. **TheOnixDevil: **ya, saya juga merasa chap pertamanya itu susah banget. Tapi saya justru favorit yang Lost Uchiha itu. Karena itu bagian tersulitnya. Hehehe.. **Yukori Kazaqi: **senangnya ketemu teman setia. Ini crita cinta segitiga. Shika tidak masuk hitungan karena ia secret admidner. **Flowers lavender: **saya sudah lanjut, kan.. (^_^) **Yamanaka Emo: **anak Hinata akan dijabarin chap depan, mohon bersabar (^_^) **Emma-nyaaan: **ya, Hinata bakal nglahirin tiga anak dari sperma yang beda. Tapi penjelasannya chap depan.. :P **Yomu-chan: **saya memang Hinata centric, hehehe.. **Arum Junnie: **selanjutnya Gaara bakal lebih eksis. Syukurlah kalau kamu ngerti ini alur mundur. **Loise: **ya saya apdet. **Nevelia Neil: **masih lama sampai Mirai bakalan die. Kalau saat itu tiba, brati saya sudah akan menamatkan fict ini. Ya, anak Hinata memang bagian dari G-Project ini. Chap satu itu masa depan(8th setelah G-project). Apakah ada yang masih bingung?

**Bolehkah saya meminta REVIEW?**

**.**

**(*) salam hangat PORORO90**


	7. Chapter 7

_Shikamaru menemui Itachi lagi di ruangan utama laboratorium Uchiha. Dari analisanya, tak mungkin Itachi menolak proposal ini jikalau map kuning yang dibawanya bisa meyakinkan pria Uchiha itu._

_Itachi menerima map yang di bawa Shika, lalu membacanya sekilas. Pimpinan G-Project itu terlihat gusar._

"_Anda pasti tahu, bahwa dasar G-Project ini adalah penciptaan Uchiha baru. Masalahnya, tidak semua wanita bisa ditempeli dan menjadi the eve untuk sperma Sasuke. Apalagi.."_

"_Ya, aku memahami kalau sperma para Uchiha haya bisa membuahi dalam jumlah terbatas, bisa dikatakan semua pria Uchiha memiliki problem yang sama. Sulit menjadikan benih kami menjadi bibit. Apalagi dengan sperma Sasuke yang tersisa."_

"_Tapi selalu ada jalan keluar, aku telah meneliti dari mana mata geometri Uchiha berasal. Dan kau tak pernah bisa menyangkanya," ujar Shika. Ia memberikan amplop coklat yang tertutup. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Itachi._

_Itachi membacanya dengan menahan nafas. Kuncinya hanya satu dan terasa dekat. Ini memang kebetulan yang aneh. Rupanya the eve dekat dan mudah terjangkau. Seolah Uchiha memang berjodoh dengan Hyuuga. Itachi tersenyum kecut, "Rinenggan adalah bentuk tersempurna dari Sharingan. Rinenggan terpecah menjadi sharingan dan byakugan. Jenis mata langka yang bisa di temui dalam klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga." Itachi membaca laporan Shikamaru._

"_Ya, dan kau hanya perlu meminta Hinata untuk menyetujui.."_

_Itachi merasa kepalanya berdenyut, ya.. ini tak akan pernah mudah!_

_**~PORORO90: G-Project~**_

_Hinata menerima SMS dari hyuuga Neji jikalau Gaara menyusulnya ke Konoha. Sejenak pikirannya melayang. Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Gaara nanti? Ia merasa takkan sanggup mengucapkan perpisahan pada pria merah itu._

_Ia mengehela nafas berat, pikirannya bercabang. Ada amplop coklat yang di tinggalkan Shikamaru sebelum memasuki ruanga Uchihan Itachi. Amplop yang belum tersentuh jemarinya. Perlahan ia membuka benda itu. _

_Mata abu-abunya menelisik tulisan yang tercetak rapi di sana. Sejenak tenggorokannya tercekat,_

"_Ya Tuhan.." gumamnya kemudian._

_._

_._

**G-Project**

**[Chapter 6: **_**timer an apocalypse**_**]**

**By: PORORO90**

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kisimoto sensei.**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, OOC, AU dan mungkin segala ketidakjelasan lainnya.**

.

.

Itachi Uchiha tahu, ia terjangkit virus ini sebelum _Vinson Massif accident_ beberapa tahun silam, harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha menolak kenyataan ini. Ia tahu, bahwa mata geometri memiliki keterbatasan penggunaan. Dengan batas yang telah dilanggar oleh sulung Uchiha itu, maka konsekwensi dari itu hanyalah pembusukan mata. Itulah mengapa ia meminta Sasuke untuk menjalani misi ke puncak Vinson.

.

Itachi, yang saat itu melompati waktu dan berada di masa depan melihat tenggelamnya Tokyo akibat pemanasan global. Saat berada di masa depan itulah ia tahu, bahwa ia telah memiliki virus yang merusak imun di tubuhnya. Uchiha, memberinya naluri untuk menjadi pahlawan. Dan memaksakan takdir dengan kembali ke masanya. Ia tahu, pembusukan di matanya sudah akut.

Pembusukan itu ditambah lagi dengan efek radiasi nuklir akibat genjutsu terbuka saat pergi menyelamatkan Sasuke. Dengan kata lain, mata geometrinya menampung segala radiasi yang berada saat itu. Ia harusnya sudah mati, tapi ia mampu menciptakan dimensi tak bertuan untuk efek radiasi itu. Dengan kata lain, Itachi membawa virus itu dalam tubuhnya.

Ia tahu, dan ia tak bisa berbuat apapun, sampai Mirai datang..

.

.

Ia memahami, kalau proteksi ruang dalam genjutsunya bocor akibat dari pembusukan mata. Tak kan ada yang tersisa dari Uchiha. Memikirkan hal ini, membuat Itachi membulatkan tekat, untuk sekali lagi membangkitkan klan ini. Meski ia bertaruh dengan segala aturan dan norma.

_Salahkah, jika manusia melindungi hal yang dicintainya?_

.

Itachi menghela nafas, menekan tombol ruangan Nara.

_**~PORORO90: G-Project~**_

.

.

Ia ada di sana, dengan tatapannya yang selalu haus akan kerinduan terhadap Hinata. Menghela nafas berat, hatinya gundah, antara harus bertahan atau menyerah. Sementara Hinata sendiri merasa udara di sekitarnya menghilang. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa ketika ia bisa melihat mata azure itu, ia hanya merasa sesak. Ia menjadi rapuh dan merasa bersalah yang sangat.

"Gaara-kun.."

Bagi Gaara, suara Hinata masih sama. Dan akan selalu menjadi alarm penyemangat untuknya.

.

Gaara, hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Tanpa ada rentangan tangan yang biasa menjadi tempat Hinata dipeluk. Saat itu Hinata mengerti. Bahwa Gaara, terluka.

"Maafkan aku,"

.

Gaara, masih bertahan dengan keheningannya, namun begitu, tangan kekarnya dengan lembut mengusap rambut Hinata, "Jangan pernah menyesal ketika memilih sesuatu. Apa yang kau pilih, percayailah jikalau itu benar.."

Hinata, tak bisa membendung air mata melawan gravitasi. Ia membiarkan cairan bening itu meluncur turun. "Aku,-"

.

"Shhtthh.." Gaara menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir mungil Hinata, "Aku masih di tempat yang sama, menjadi orang terdepan yang akan melindungimu.. Tidak peduli kau memilih siapa." Suaranya masih sama, terkesan dalam dan menenangkan.

Untuk kali ini, apakah ia bisa melepas Gaara, untuk orang yang _ia pikir_ dicintainya?

"Gaara-kun," Hinata tak bisa menolak dirinya sendiri untuk memeluk lelaki Sabaku itu.

.

"Aku akan di sini beberapa hari, sebelum kau _mengusirku_ ke gurun lagi." Ujarnya dengan gaya bercanda yang Hinata rindukan.

Hinata tersenyum saat Gaara, dengan kebiasaannya mengecup lembut keningnya, "Kembalilah bekerja, aku tahu kau sibuk."

"Hei, kau mengusirku?" Hinata berkacak pinggang,

Gaara tak bisa menahan senyumnya yang kembali terbit, "Tidak, Hime.."

"Tapi kau baru saja,-"

Satu kecupan ringan lembut di pipi membuat Hinata terkejut dan merona. Gaara memang selalu memberinya kejutan kecil, namun selalu berhasil membuatnya tersipu.

.

"Nah, _calon_ Sabaku no Hinata, aku akan pergi. Namun begitu aku ingin melihatmu masuk ke dalam dulu."

Hinata tersenyum, selalu seperti itu. Seolah mengingatkan dirinya akan janji Gaara, yang dulu pernah diucapkan lelaki berambut merah itu. Bahwa _ia takkan melepaskan tangan Hinata, sebelum Hinata sendiri yang melepaskan tangannya._

.

.

Dua pasang mata, mengamati kedua sejoli yang telah terikat dalam ikatan pertunangan itu dengan dua ekspresi berbeda. Satu mata kelam itu melihat peluang. Satu mata kelam yang bisa berubah merah, melihat suatu rasa sakit. Ingatan tentang cinta selalu membuat orang terlena. Entah itu terlena akan kisah sedih, ataupun bahagia.

_**~PORORO90: G-Project~**_

.

.

Shika memandang tabung-tabung reaksi itu dengan senyum kebahagiaan. Mata hitamnya berkilat, ada hal yang membuatnya tertarik,

"_Saat pria nomor satu dan nomor dua berselisih, yang diuntungkan hanya pria ketiga. Karena saat mereka sibuk, pria ketiga sudah jauh meninggalkan mereka.." _Shikamaru Nara, menarik nafas dan duduk kembali di kursi yang entah mengapa menjadi semakin empuk.

_**~PORORO90: G-Project~**_

.

.

Itachi tahu, ialah yang membunuh masa depan adiknya. Hatinya sakit, karena memahami, sesungguhnya ialah yang membunuh adiknya. Hanya saja logikanya menolak istilah itu. Telinganya lamat mendengar ketukan di pintu,

.

"Masuk,"

Kepala Sasuke menyembul, ia terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya, lalu segera duduk di depan meja kerja Itachi.

.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya," Itachi berujar lirih,

"Apa?"

"Soal Sabaku,"

"Hn"

"Gomenne.."

Sasuke tersenyum miring, ada kegetiran di sana. "Untuk waktu yang tak bisa di hapus, kadang kita harus mundur ke belakang untuk tahu semuanya dengan jelas.."

.

"Harusnya kau yang di sana bersama Hinata,"

Sasuke lagi-lagi cuma tersenyum pahit, yang justru menambah luka pada Itachi, "Lima tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Gaara, telah membuktikan itu.."

.

Itachi memalingkan muka, merasa sedih melihat adiknya seperti ini. Semuanya salahnya, jika saja ia tak melibatkan Sasuke dalam misi Vinson Massif, maka Sasuke tak perlu menahan sakit hati seperti ini. "Aku akan mengembalikan Hinata ke sisimu." Janjinya.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Untuk apa?"

Itachi menatap mata Sasuke, bingung kemana muara pembicaraan ini.

.

"Meskipun kami saling mencintai, hanya aka nada kisah sedih untuk di dengar. Kau tahu, racun ini menggerogoti kita. Tidak diperbolehkan saling menyentuh, saling berinteraksi tanpa adanya pengaman. Aku, tidak pernah tahu. Bagaimana takdir mempermainkan kita,"

Sulung Uchiha merasa hatinya sakit. Rasa sakit yang diderita Sasuke menyakitinya juga. Seolah ia terdampar di dimensi kehampaan.

"Aku menyelamatkan banyak nyawa, tapi mengapa aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu.." gumamnya getir.

_._

_Ya, kenapa?!_

_**~PORORO90: G-Project~**_

.

.

Sasuke melangkah pelan menuju ruangan Hinata. Setiap kali mendekat ke arah wanita itu, ia selalu merasa ada kilasan kejadian yang menghujamnya. Segala hal itu menyangkut masa-masa indah Sasuke dan Hinata. Seolah jiwa Sasuke yang asli mengingatkan betapa mata ini adalah hal yang ia banggakan.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, ia mendorong pintu yang terbuat dari kaca yang diburamkan itu,

"Eve.."

Hinata mendongak, melepaskan diri dari jeratan laptop yang beberapa waktu lalu menguasai dirinya, senyum cerah hinggap di wajah sang jelita. "Sasuke kun,"

.

Sasuke mendekat, mengulurkan tangan, "Kau harus melihat senja kali ini.."

Mata almethys hinata melebar, "Kau mengingatnya?" lirihnya,

"Aku pernah berjanji, untuk membawamu melihat senja setelah misi bersama Itachi,"

Hinata tak bisa menahan rasa haru, _apakah Sasuke benar-benar kembali?_

.

"Kau akan terus diam, atau ikut?" Sasuke tidak menyukai diacuhkan seperti ini.

Hinata bagkit dari kursinya, "Ya," Hinata tahu apa yang diinginkannya, menerima kembali uluran tangan Sasukenya. Sasuke yang selalu ia rindukan.

_**~PORORO90: G-Project~**_

.

.

Shika masih bergelut di dunianya sendiri. Ia kini tengah meneliti struktur kromosom Sasuke Uchiha. Tiba-tiba saja senyumnya mengembang. "Ckck.." dia berdecak,

"Hmm, rupanya ini yang membuat mereka bisa meregenerasi sel dan juga 'spesial'. Bahkan kalian tidak mengerti, bahwa di dunia ini bukan kromosom kalian saja yang special" ujar Nara Shikamaru dingin, "Kalian mungkin tidak menyangka, bahwa aku juga punya satu kromosom kelebihan. Apa ya jadinya jika anakku juga tumbuh di rahim Hinata?" lalu seringai maut menghiasi wajah malas Shikamaru.

_**~PORORO90: G-Project~**_

.

.

Tidak habis pikir. Hanya kata itu yang melintas di kepala Sabaku no Kankurou. Bagaimana bisa si bungsu itu terlihat sangat santai dan biasa saja. Yang ia ketahui, Gaara bukan orang yang bisa bersabar dan tenang jika itu menyangkut hubungannya dengan Heiress Hyuuga itu,

"Hhhaahh, aku masih tidak tahu Gaara. Kenapa kau membiarkan Uchiha mengahancurkan pengorbananmu. Seharusnya kau bunuh saja dia!"

Gaara bedengus, "Huh? Untuk apa Kanky? Aku tidak bisa melihat Hinata menagis,"

.

"Ck! Lagi-lagi perempuan itu!" Kankurou merasa sebal jika adiknya lembek seperti ini, "Kau tahu? Wanita lebih suka memilih lelaki yang membuatnya menangis daripada leleki yang menangisinya. Kau harus memilih, meninggalkan dia kali ini.."

Gaara tersenyum, "Biarkan saja waktu yang membawanya kembali padaku.." ujarnya kalem.

Kankurou hanya menggeleng pelan. Cinta telah membutakan mata adiknya. _Hei, bukankah ini namanya Hinata berselingkuh?_

_**~PORORO90: G-Project~**_

.

.

Ruangan Itachi tepat di ujung laboratorium, dindingnya terbuat dari kayu mahoni. Sulung uchiha itu tak menyukai warna putih yang cenderung terlihat dingin. Ia suka akan warna coklat dan bau kayu yang menghadirkan kesan hangat. Kesan yang membuat rasa kesepiannya tersamarkan.

Dari semua hal yang ingin ia lindungi, nama Sasuke pernah menjadi nomor satu dari semuanya. Ia menjadi yatim piatu dalam usia yang terlampau muda. Tiga belas tahun, dan Sasuke kala itu berusia enam tahun. Bayangan akan kewajibannya untuk menjadi orang tua tunggal untuk adiknya membuatnya matang sebelum waktunya. Dalam usia yang harusnya diisi oleh suka-duka remaja. Ia bergelut dengan berkas-berkas penelitian dan kewajiban sebagai wali adiknya.

Baginya kehidupannya cuma satu. Membahagiakan Sasuke. Nyatanya, saat ia menyelamatkan nyawa umat manusia, ia justru membunuh adiknya. Bukankah, ini terlalu kejam?

.

.

"_Lepaskan tanganmu, dan segeralah kembali.."_

_Itachi menahan kesedihan di dadanya. Haruskah nyawa orang lain dia selamatkan sementara adiknya harus mati? Kenapa Tuhan tidak bisa memberikan keringanan._

"_Untuk mendapatkan yang besar, memang harus mengorbankan yang kecil.."_

"_Kau bukan hal kecil Sasuke!" itachi membiarkan air matanya lolos, "Jangan pergi, aku akan menyelamatkanmu.."_

"_Tch!" Sasuke mencibir. Ia menggeleng, ia tahu Itachi sudah tidak bisa menggunakan Sharingannya lagi. Atau pria sulung Uchiha itu mati. Ia tersenyum sedih, "Trimakasih.. untuk menjadikanku pahlawan.."_

_Sasuke melepas ice gloves yang dipakainya, bersamaan dengan itu matanya aktif. Mengirimkan Itachi ke dunia lain, sedang ia terjatuh di jurang yang dalam. Tenggelam bersama jutaan kubik es yang runtuh. Dan dalam kaadan yang sudah sekarat. Tidak ada manusia yang akan selamat dalam bencana itu. Ia mati, sebagai pahlawan._

.

.

Kenangan itu begitu membekas di dingatannya. Ia mengehela nafas. Ya Shikamaru benar, ia harus mempercepat program ini. Bagaimanapun caranya! Setidaknya sebelum Mirai menghilang, ia bisa memberikan kado terindah yang tak pernah di lupakan pengganti Sasuke itu.

***TBC***

**.**

**.**

**a/n**

Maaf, dan maaf lagi. Saya terlambat update. Hari-hari ini saya selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan lembur di dunia nyata saya. (_ _)

Bukannya saya mau melarikan diri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Saya merasa mengecewakan semuanya. Hontouni gomennasai..(*)curcol.

Saya sedang melirik fandom lain. Masih dengan Hinata centris. Hehehe, mungkin bagi teman-teman yang ingin menyumbangkan ide pair saya menerima dengan senang hati. #Plak!

Oh iya, saya mau balas review dulu ya,

**Nivelia Neil: **saya suka kalau kamu gak lagi bingung. Hehehe, **Moofstar: **cho-chotto, pertanyaan kamu banyak banget sih? Sebenernya saya berencana menamatkan ini dalam chapter 11. Dan mungkin chap itu adalah bagian juga dari prolog. #angkat bahu.** Yukori Kazaqi: **pertanyaan kamu bakal terjawab besok, do'akan saya untuk update cepet ya, khekhekhe.. **Hel Hazelnut: **kyaaa, senangnya bisa direview sama kamu. Soal G-project yang kamu tanyakan bakal muncul di chap depan. Harap bersabar.. (^_^) **Arum Junnie: **iya, ini saya sudah lanjut. Semoga kamu terhibur, dan maaf jika chap ini belum bisa memuat apa yang kamu inginkan. **Flowers lavender: **cerita ini bagus? Kyaaa, senangnya. Aku lanjut kok.

Untuk semuanya, sankyuuuu..

**BOLEH MINTA REVIEW?!**

**(^_^) onegai minna san..**

**(*) sign Pororo90**


	8. Chapter 8

_Shika masih bergelut di dunianya sendiri. Ia kini tengah meneliti struktur kromosom Sasuke Uchiha. Tiba-tiba saja senyumnya mengembang. "Ckck.." dia berdecak, _

"_Hmm, rupanya ini yang membuat mereka bisa meregenerasi sel dan juga 'spesial'. Bahkan kalian tidak mengerti, bahwa di dunia ini bukan kromosom kalian saja yang special" ujar Nara Shikamaru dingin, "Kalian mungkin tidak menyangka, bahwa aku juga punya satu kromosom kelebihan. Apa ya jadinya jika anakku juga tumbuh di rahim Hinata?" lalu seringai maut menghiasi wajah malas Shikamaru._

_._

_._

**G-Project**

**[Chapter 7: TWIST]**

**By: PORORO90**

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kisimoto sensei.**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, OOC, AU dan mungkin segala ketidakjelasan lainnya.**

An italic words are meaning of past

.

.

"Jika waktu bisa kubeli, maka aku ingin membeli semuanya." Batin Sasuke, ia membelai lagi surai indigo milik kekasih hatinya. Hinata yang tertidur dalam pangkuannya. Meringkuk dan bersandarkan dada bidang Sasuke. Ingatan tentang Hinata membuat cairan beningnya meleleh,

"Tch! Sial, mata ini membuatku cengeng!" Sasuke bergumam lirih, tersenyum getir.

Bayangan masa lalu mendera ingatannya, rupanya mata Sasuke selalu bereaksi terhadap Hinata. Seolah memang benar, bahwa ingatan mata menjebaknnya. Siapapun pemilik mata ini, maka akan terkena genjutsu untuk mencintai Hinata.

_._

_._

_Di rindang pohon momiji di kebun belakang Sekolah Konoha International High School, Sasuke Uchiha sedang mengamati gadis pujaannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya Hyuuga Neji. Bukannya ia tidak kenal atau bagaimana, justru karena intensitas bertemu keduanya terlalu sering hingga menyebabkan bermekarnya perasaan Sasuke. Tadinya ia berpikir, mungkin ia mengagumi Hyuuga yang satu itu. Karena hanya cewek bertubuh mungil itu yang mampu menyamai rekornya, lompat dua kelas sekaligus._

"_Teme, kamu ngliatin apa sih?!" Naruto, si berisik sukses besar menarik perhatian,_

"_Berisik!"_

"_Ooo, aku tahu. Kamu lagi ngintipin Hinata di kelas berkebun ya?!"_

_Muka Sasuke sekejap memerah, tapi Uchiha memang ahli poker face. "Nggak tuh," jawabnya enteng. Tch! Lain dimulut lain di hati. _

"_Jangan dia deh," Naruto sok ngasih nasehat._

"_Hn?"_

"_Soalnya ketika dia bisa naik kasta ke kelas satu SMA, yang jelas kamu udah terbang ke Amsterdam buat nerusin study,"_

_Sasuke tersenyum pahit, benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Perbedaan umur tiga tahun pasti membuat jarak yang signifikan."Hn.."_

"_Kamu udah pasti ketrima di sana kan? Apa bakal bisa jika kamu hubungan LDS ama dia?"_

"_Bletak!"_

"_Au! Sakit Teme!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terkena jitakan sahabat ravennya,_

"_Jangan ngelantur, siapa yang berminat menjadikannya pacar?!"_

"_Ckckck," Naruto berdecak, "Mulutmu bisa bohong, tapi matamu tidak! Seluruh sekolah sudah pada tahu. Aku aja yang bego tahu kamu naksir Hinata.."_

"_Hn?!" Sasuke pasang tampang tertarik,_

"_Mana ada cowok SMA yang gak naksir naruh ubawaki berdekatan sama punya cewek SMP. Apa namanya nggak cari jalan buat dekat? Apa namanya nggak cinta, tiap kali dia gak bawa panyung kamu rela naroh payung kamu di loker dia? Hei, padahal jelas-jelas kalau gedung kalian beda. Meski kita berada di sekolah yang sama.."_

_._

_Sasuke menatap Naruto hampir tanpa berkedip, terkesima oleh ucapan sahabat kuningnya. Apa benar dia, segila itu terhadap Hinata? Padahal, ketika melakukannya ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau hal yang di lakukannya masuk kategori 'mencurigakan'._

"_Kau baru sadar kebodohanmu, eh?" Naruto pasang wajah sok jenius. "Hinata juga tahu kau naksir dia,"_

_Nah? Mati kau Sasuke. Alasan apa yang harus dikeluarkannya untuk menghadapi Hinata nantinya,_

"_Ehem, Uchiha-san," tahu-tahu Hinata sudah berada di dekatnya,_

_Sasuke terhenyak, tapi wajah stoic itu masih menempel erat pada kepribadian Uchiha raven itu, dengan cepat ia mengambil reaksi, "Ya?"_

"_Ano-, saya ingin mengembalikan payung Anda.. "_

_Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya, "Maaf, Hyuuga, tapi itu bukkan milikku.."_

_Hinata tersenyum manis, terlalu manis sehingga membuat Sasuke terpana, "Ano,- tapi ada inisial U.S di ujung kainnya. Lagipula huruf kanji Uchiha terukir manis pada gagangnya.." jelas Hinata,_

_._

_Mati kau Sasuke, jangan abaikan kalau gadis di depanmu ini juga jenius.._

"_Uchiha-san~"_

_Sasuke mengerjap, "Hn, aku tidak membutuhkannya. Kalau kau tidak suka, buang saja." Ujarnya dingin, lalu menyeret si kuning Naruto menjauh._

_Sebelum jauh, suara Hinata terdengar, "Ano-, Uchiha-san.." suaranya terdengar manis dan gugup di telinga Sasuke, "Jika tidak keberatan, bisakah menemuiku di perpustakaan kota sepulang sekolah? Ada yang ingin kusampaikan.." _

_Sasuke mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk bersorak dan tertawa. Sebagai gantinya ia mengangkat ujung bibirnya. "Hn,"_

_Sasuke tahu, ia tak punya pilihan untuk selalu menghindar. Hyuuga dan Uchiha baru saja mengumumkan persetujuan penyatuan project. Kali ini bukan hal yang remeh. Itachi telah mengusung tema environtment sebagai dasar pembentukan relasi ini._

_._

_Cahaya senja menerobos melalui rak buku, menuju tepat ke arah punggung ringkih milik Hyuuga Hinata, Sasuke merasakan kesedihan yang tak bisa di lukiskan. Punggung itu, ingin ia peluk, tapi terlalu jauh, terlalu rapuh. Tanggannya mungkin tidak terlalu kuat untuk bisa melindunginya, karena ia bukan Itachi. Ia bukan kesatria. Ia hanya pion Uchiha.._

_Hinata berbalik, "Uchiha-san.." gumamnya lirih,_

_Keduanya tersenyum,_

_Sebuah keberanian memecah keheningan,_

"_Aishiteru," singkat, namun terlalu kaya makna,_

_Hinata menitikan air mata bahagia, "Aishiteru mo,"_

"_Hinata," tanpa sadar kata itu menjadi kunci semuanya. Hinata, entah mengapa kata itu membuka segala luka dan harapan._

.

.

Ingatan Sasuke asli meracuni otak Mirai, membuatnya sesak nafas dan sakit di dadanya. Ia ingin mengubur harapan Sasuke asli. Ia berharap, dengan menyerah terhadap Hyuuga yang dipeluknya saat ini, setidaknya, ia bisa memenuhi harapan Sasuke yang asli.

**~*G-Project*~**

**.**

**.**

**Di tempat lain**

**[Pusat Dewan Pertahanan Garda Nasional]**

Shimura Danzo memulai rapat darurat dengan mengumpulkan ketua-ketua organisasi ilmuan. Misi mereka hanya satu. Menggalang koalisi untuk menjatuhkan dua klan ilmuan terkemuka dalam sejarah peradaban dunia, Uchiha-Hyuuga.

"Kita berkumpul di sini, untuk menolak keabsahan G-Project" bahkan kalimat pertamanya langsung to the point,

Para ilmuan hanya diam dan menebak, kemana arah pembicaraan pemimpin organisasi pemerintah ini.

"Mereka telah melampaui hak sebagai manusia. Saya harap, pemerintah menindak tegas ilmuan yang dianggap telah mencemarkan kode etik ilmuan.."

Mereka berbisik, Danzo tahu, kali ini, ia tidak akan gagal membuat dua klan itu tumbang.

"Shimura-san, bukankah ilmu pengetahuan mengajarkan kita untuk terus bereksplorasi dan mengembangkan segala hal untuk dicapai manusia.." sanggah salah satu peserta rapat. Klan Hatake, diwakili oleh pria bermasker.

"Hatake-san. Saya tidak membahas konteks tentang pengembangan ilmu pengetahuan, tapi membahas hukum tentang penciptaan manusia. Di Negara majupun praktek cloning dan sejenisnya membuat keberadaan Tuhan menjadi kabur dan tidak terakui. Lalu, apakah kita akan bertahan dengan manusia yang menganggap dirinya Tuhan?!"

Kakashi memincingkan mata, antara bingung dan emosi menghadapi provokasi Tuan Shimura.

"Saya harap, dewan segera memberikan eksekusi terhadap G-Project. Mereka, telah melampaui batas dengan menjadi Tuhan yang berikutnya!

**~*G-Project*~**

.

Shikamaru Nara memandangi lagi layar laptopnya yang menyala. Matanya menyapu informasi tanpa kecuali. Tch! Sial! Rupanya ia telah kecolongan. Pihak dewan sudah merilis jika organisasi yang tergabung dalam G-Project resmi dibekukan. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, ia bisa memanipulasi data. Haruskah ia menunda dulu rencananya? Mungkin tidak, ia justru melihat peluang yang terbuka lebar untuknya.

Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum simpul, "Nah, Hinata. Come to me.."

**~*G-Project*~**

.

.

Gaara memandang kota Konoha yang mulai diselimuti malam. Hatinya gundah, ia tahu ada yang tidak benar di sini. Seolah intuisi menuntunnya untuk selalu waspada. Alam mengajarkan dia untuk memahami situasi.

Ia menghela nafas, antara kasihan kepada dirinya sendiri juga kasihan terhadap dua sejoli. Biar bagaimana pun, rasionya menolak untuk menyerahkan tunangannya pada Sasuke. Namun begitu, nuraninya membimbing dia untuk selalu bertahan dan mengalah.

.

Kamar tempatnya menginap terdengar diketuk. Dengan langkah yang tenang ia membuka pintu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Selamat malam, Sabaku-san" pria itu berdiri tegak diambang pintu.

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum kecut, "Tch! The One of Uchiha, eh—" sindirnya.

Itachi tanpa diundang justru memasuki ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Ia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi tanpa dipersilahkan. Seolah menganggap sarang musuhnya itu adalah markasnya sendiri.

Gaara masih berdiri, memandang heran ke arah Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Hanya menawarkan kesepakatan denganmu.."

Mata Gaara menyipit,

"Bergabunglah dengan G-Project," Itachi mengeluarkan amplop putih di saku sebelah dalam mantel yang dipakainya.

"Apa itu?"

"Bacalah, maka kau akan mengerti.." kata Itachi sambil bangkit berdiri.

.

Gaara melihat Itachi yang hendak meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Sebelum ia melangkah ke luar ruangan tempat Gaara menginap, selanjutnya pria itu berhenti, memandang lekat kea rah manic azure milik pria bersurai merah.

"Jika aku dapat membeli waktu. Aku akan membeli waktumu dan menyingkirkanku sejauh mungkin. Karena aku hanya ingin melihat adikku bahagia.."

Selanjutnya pria berambut panjang itu pergi, meninggalkan Gaara yang justru tersenyum sendu untuk rivalnya, membayangkan betapa menderitanya Itachi jika tahu Sasuke akan mati.

**~*G-Project*~**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Hinata membuka mata, pemandangannya telah berganti. Tiada lagi surya keemasan. Hanya cahaya neon yang berpendar putih dan menyilaukan matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun," sapa Nara Shikamaru terdengar antusias.

Hinata buru-buru bangkit. Rupanya ia berada di ruangan kerjanya. Lalu mengapa pria Nara itu berada di sini?!

"Maaf, ketika Uchiha-san tadi menggendongmu ke sini, ia berpesan untuk menjagamu sebentar. Ia ada urusan mendesak."

Apa Shikamaru mempunyai kelebihan untuk membaca pikiran orang? Ia seolah tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh orang lain.

"Ano, apakah Sasuke-kun tidak akan kembali?"

Shika angkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu,"

Raut wajah Hinata terlihat muram,

"Kau tahu, sepertinya program ini akan di batalkan. Aku juga berniat mengundurkan diri. Dewan telah mengeluarkan surat resmi pencekalan program ini.."

Mata Hinata membulat, bingung dan juga resah.

Shika dapat melihat seulas rasa putus asa yang membayangi pikiran gadis itu. "Nara-san, apakah Anda berniat meninggalkan kami?"

Nara Shikamaru memberikan senyum sendu, "Live must go on.. aku, tidak bisa mengorbankan masa depanku untuk masa depan orang lain.."

Hinata berdiri sejajar dengan pria yang dulu pernah dikenalnya, apakah Nara Shikamaru masih pria yang dikenalnya bertahun lalu? Kemana perginya pria pemalas yang suka mengejutkan orang lain itu? Apakah waktu mengubah segalanya?

"Hinata-san.." panggilnya,

"Ya," jawab Hinata sambil menatap ke mata hitam yang biasanya terlihat berbinar,

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan tanpa sesuatu yang mengikatku, oleh karena itu, aku pernah mengajukan penawaran terhadap Itachi-sama.."

Apa maksud perkataan Shikamaru belum dapat dimengerti Hinata sepenuhnya,

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Hinata.

"Jika kau menyetujui menjadi inang untuk G-Project mungkin cerita tak kan rumit seperti ini.."

"Aku.." Hinata berhenti, ada rasa gamang di hatinya. "Aku bersedia.." lirihnya,

Sekilas, Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. "Apakah kamu tahu artinya ini?"

Hinata memalingkan muka, antara kesal dan bingung, " Aku akan menjadi ibu untuk anak Uchiha dan juga.." suara Hinata tercekat, "Nara." Imbuhnya.

Nara Shikamaru tersenyum lagi, kali ini terlihat lega dan puas. "Ya, itu berarti juga kau akan mengandung anakku.."

Hinata menatap mata Shika,

"Mungkin, aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk terus bergabung. Karena, masa depanku ada di sini.."

Kini Hinata tahu apa maksud perkataan Nara tadi. Jika pria itu akan menetap dengan masa depannya. Ya menetap untuk anak yang kelak dilahirkan Hinata.

Secuil perasaan bersalah menerjang Hinata tanpa ampun. Ia tak hanya menghianati Gaara untuk Sasuke, tapi juga untuk Nara. Hatinya mencelos, bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Gaara?

**~*G-Project*~**

.

.

Badai seolah mengadirkan kekejaman alam yang menghadirkan kesedihan. Tapi bagi Gaara, badai selalu menjadi hal yang membuat harapan muncul. Karena ketika semua rusak, maka manusia akan membuat hal baru yang lebih baik. Pemahaman itu selalu diingatnya. Twist isn't just destroyed, but also make we learn to hope and do better than before..

"Aku tidak menyangka akan di datangi dua Uchiha dalam satu hari.." ujarnya sambil menyeruput sekaleng cola dingin yang dibawakan oleh Sasuke.

Uchiha bungsu itu memamerkan seringaian, "Tch! Kau itu sedang menyindir ya?"

Gaara juga menyeringai, "Hanya bertanya," ujarnya datar.

"Kau sudah membaca kertasnya?"

Gaara mengangguk,

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Gaara terdiam cukup lama, lalu memulai berbicara. "Aku tidak menggerti. Jika kakakmu membenciku, mengapa ia justru meminta ijinku untuk 'menggunakan' Hinata?"

Sasuke menyeruput cola di tangannya, "Karena kupikir, akan lebih bagus jika kau menikahinya dulu, karena itu aku meminta kakakku untuk meminta ijinmu,"

"Sasuke—"

"Dengarkan" potong pria berambut raven itu, " Kau akan menikahi Hinata sebelum proyek ini dilaksanakan. Ini akan menhindari tudingan pelanggaran kode etik. Selain itu, juga untuk menindungi Hinata.."

"Melindungi?" Sabaku Gaara masih kurang paham.

"Kelak, hanya kau yang bisa melindungi anak-anak itu. Aku merasa akan ada badai besar yang menerjang semuanya. Sebelum memastikan sendiri. Aku tidak tahu. Makanya itu, penting bagi Hinata untuk membuat tembok penghalang.."

"Kau ingin bilang, waktumu habis sebelum mereka lahir?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecut, "Begitulah.."

Gaara dan Sasuke terdiam, meresapi keheningan yang tiba-tiba menguar di udara. Perasaan asing saling berkecamuk. Ini terdengar aneh dan membingungkan. Apakah ini menjadi badai?

**_TBC_**

**A/n:**

**Maaf update lama. Sebenarnya saya type orang yang gaptek. Selain kena virus WB, saya juga tiba-tiba gak bisa login. Kerena saya bodoh, lalu saya menyerah. Entah mengapa tapi saya masih kepengen nulis lagi, untunglah banyak teman-teman menyemangati saya, sankyuuu semuanya,**

Saya menginterpretasikan chapter ini sebuah badai. Karena Hinata, Shika, Ita, Sasuke, dan Gaara terlibat semua dalam satu masalah.

**Yukori Kazaqi: **ya, saya masih semangat kok **Moofstar: **aku kangen pertanyaanmu T.T **Cecil Hime: **random? Hehehe, saya juga baru nyadar lok cerita ini agak random. **Nivelia Neil: **kesedihan Itachi itu karena dia gak bisa ngelindungi keluarganya, padahal dia belum tahu kalau ajal adiknya sudah dekat. **Flowers lavender: **makasih atas usulannya. (^_^) **Arum Junnie: **Shika ini menglalalkan segala cara untuk bisa menjadi bagian dari Hinata. **Syura: **saya tahu mungkin agak rancu antara time nya. Tapi karena si Mirai ini bisa lompatin waktu, bayangin aja lok di sini, waktu menjadi tidak penting. **Gece: **maafkan saya karena justru menghilang. (_ _) Hountoni gomennasai. **Handinamikaze: **iya, maaf sudah menunggu terlalu lama.** Topeng Lolli Kura: **saya tersanjung kalau anda menjadikan ini favorit juga, masalahnya Hinatanya Cuma satu yang pengen banyak #Plak! **Hel Hazelnut: ** saya memang sengaja mengahdirkan dua sosok Uchiha yang melankolis. Saya sekedar membayangkan pemikiran dua orang itu, mereka hanya berdua, tapi kemudian mereka mati satu persatu, saya ingin menhadirkan, bahwa kedua pria stoic itu sebenarnya penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang. ** .1 : **terimakasih atas dukungannya.

**Untuk semuanya SANKYUUUU..**

**Bolehkah saya meminta REVIEW?**

**(^_^)**

**Salam hangat selalu, PORORO90**


	9. Chapter 9

**Preview:**

Chapter one:

_Prolog_, menceritakan pasca 8 tahun setelah lahirnya G-Project. Tentang kelebihan para 'putra' yang lahir dari bibit Hinata. Si sulung Arashi (badai) adalah benih dari klan Uchiha. Tengah, si Keita (hutan) adalah pemilik mata azure dari keluarga Sabaku, dan terakhir, Kiseki (keajaiban) dari Nara. Semuanya bermula dari G-Project yang dikembangkan oleh Uchiha-Hyuuga .

Chapter two:

_The lost Uchiha's_, mengisahkan Tahun 2004, tentang petualangan Vinson Massif, dimana Sasuke telah menyelamatkan sejarah umat manusia tapi juga membuat lahirnya virus baru, the _apocalipse_. Dan kematian dari Uchiha Sasuke sebagai seorang pahlawan telah membuat Itachi jatuh terpuruk. Tahun 2009 terjadi ditorsi waktu akibat munculnya _Prototype_ Sasuke dari masa depan, Mirai.

Chapter three:

_Chemist hunt_, di akhir 2009, Sasuke Mirai memulai merekrut para ilmuan G-Project. Sasuke berburu Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Hinata. Dan di ceritakannya, betapa berbahayanya virus _Tsukuyomi_, atau lebih di kenal sebagai _apocalypse._

Chapter four:

_G-Project released (part 1)_ menceritakan asal muasal diciptakannya Sasuke Mirai, seting tahun 2401. Kembali pada tahun 2009 dimana alasan utama Shikamaru Nara bergabung bukan hanya soal ilmu pengetahuan. Ada alasan lain dibalik semua itu.

Chapter five:

_G-Project released (part 2)_, Gaara sebagai tunangan Hinata memulai pencarian terhadap sang kekasih karena diberitakan kembali kepada mantan pacarnya. Sementara itu Shikamaru masih terjebak dalam perasaannya tentang Hinata. Sasuke Mirai menggunakan mata geometrinya untuk menuju masa depan untuk melihat langsung efek dari G-Project.

Chapter six:

_Timer an apocalypse_, menceritakan latar belakang kenapa Project Gennome, atau lebih dikenal G-Project dipercepat. Kedatangan Gaara ke Konoha dan juga rasa takut kelihangan Sasuke Mirai membuat Itachi memutuskan hal sulit. Ia berencana menuntaskan misi ini sebelum Sasuke Mirai '_menghilang_' dari dunia ini.

Chapter seven:

_Twist_, badai. Beragam masalah pelik mulai dihadapi G-Project. Dari sikap Dewan Garda Nasional, dan juga permainan tawar-menawar antara Shikamaru-Itachi, Shikamaru-Hinata, Itachi-Gaara, dan terakhir Sasuke-Gaara.

.

.

.

**G-Project**

**[Chapter 8: Betrayal ]**

**By: PORORO90**

**Disclaimers : Masashi Kisimoto sensei.**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, OOC, AU dan mungkin segala ketidakjelasan lainnya.**

**.**

Happy reading minna~..

.

.

**Yang sebenarnya terjadi—**

**.**

**[Pusat Dewan Pertahanan Garda Nasional]**

**.**

(tiga hari yang lalu)

Shimura Danzo memulai rapat darurat dengan mengumpulkan ketua-ketua organisasi ilmuwan. Misi mereka hanya satu. Menggalang koalisi untuk menjatuhkan dua klan ilmuwan terkemuka dalam sejarah peradaban dunia, Uchiha-Hyuuga.

"Kita berkumpul di sini, untuk menolak keabsahan G-Project" bahkan kalimat pertamanya langsung _to the point,_

Para ilmuwan hanya diam dan menebak, kemana arah pembicaraan pemimpin organisasi pemerintah ini.

"Mereka telah melampaui hak sebagai manusia. Saya harap, pemerintah menindak tegas ilmuwan yang dianggap telah mencemarkan kode etik ilmuan.."

Mereka berbisik, Danzo tahu, kali ini, ia tidak akan gagal membuat dua klan itu tumbang.

"Shimura-san, bukankah ilmu pengetahuan mengajarkan kita untuk terus bereksplorasi dan mengembangkan segala hal untuk dicapai manusia.." sanggah salah satu peserta rapat. Klan Hatake, diwakili oleh pria bermasker.

"Hatake-san. Saya tidak membahas konteks tentang pengembangan ilmu pengetahuan, tapi membahas hukum tentang penciptaan manusia. Di Negara majupun praktek _cloning_ dan sejenisnya membuat keberadaan Tuhan menjadi kabur dan tidak terakui. Lalu, apakah kita akan bertahan dengan manusia yang menganggap dirinya Tuhan?!"

.

Kakashi memincingkan mata, antara bingung dan emosi menghadapi provokasi Tuan Shimura.

.

"Saya harap, dewan segera memberikan eksekusi terhadap G-Project. Mereka, telah melampaui batas dengan menjadi Tuhan yang berikutnya!

"Ini adalah omong kosong!" ujar Kakashi dingin, "Ilmu pengetahuan dan ke-Tuhanan, aku malas meladeni ceramah membosankan seperti ini. Ini menggelikan—" mata Kakashi menyiratkan rasa geli dan juga rasa heran. _Bagaimana mungkin seorang Danzo, seorang ilmuwan bisa mencampur adukkan ususan ilmu dan Tuhan? Di mana korelasinya?!_

.

SRAAAKKK,

.

Kakashi bangkit dari kursinya, "Kita di sini bukan anak kecil, Tuan Shimura. Kita tahu bahwa ilmu pengetahuan dan agama tidak pernah berjalan bersama.." dia mengambil map hijau di atas meja. Ia merasa pembicaraan ini hanya sebuah aduan dari ilmuwan yang merasa tersingkirkan,

"Dan kami cukup dewasa untuk tahu apa motif di balik _curhatmu _itu.." Kakashi berjalan untuk pergi dari ruang rapat.

.

Danzo menggeram, ia murka! Hatake terakhir ini, memang terkenal seorang yang sangat liberal, dan Danzo tidak menyukainya!

"Kau akan menyesal jika kau tidak berbalik, Hatake-san!" geram Danzo.

Tapi lelaki berambut perak itu masih melangkah, dan Danzo kembali memuntahkan amarahnya.

"Lihatlah di layar laptop kalian apa yang sedang kita bicarakan ini. Dan kau—" Danzo menatap mata separuh Kakashi, "Lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri apa yang sedang kita hadapi.."

.

.

.

Di layar putih di belakang mimbar proyektor menghadirkan sesuatu yang membuat mata Kakashi membulat.

Mutasi Genetika.

.

Bentuk kromosom yang terpampang di layar membuat langkah kaki Hatake Kakashi berhenti. Terkejut sekaligus takjub.

.

Ini mahakarya,

.

Bukan dua puluh tiga— juga bukan dua puluh empat. Tapi dua puluh enam. Ini gila! Bahkan untuk pikiran Hatake Kakashi si ahli kromosom DNA. Mau tak mau, dengan hati setengah terpaksa lelaki bersurai perak itu kembali ke bangkunya. Ia harus mendengarkan ocehan Danzo lagi.

.

"Anggaplah aku seorang _stalker _atau apa saja dalam kamus rendah kalian. Mungkin kalian juga menganggapku sampah karena jelas-jelas ingin menghancurkan Uchiha, tapi bukalah mata kalian baik-baik—"

Danzo mengambil nafas, "Kalian ingin tahu mengapa para Uchiha selalu bisa menjadi yang terdepan?" mata Danzo menyipit, "Bukan kebetulan, juga bukan suatu kerja keras.."

Para ilmuwan diam, seolah kalimat Danzo adalah suatu mantra yang membuat mereka bungkam.

.

"Uchiha punya kelebihan kromosom. Kalian bisa mengeceknya pada layar masing-masing.."

Hatake mendengus, ia kesal. Kesal pada keadaan. Ia kenal Itachi, ia kenal Neji. Dan lebih dari itu, ia sebenarnya terlibat dalam Vinson Massif. Dan semua bukti Danzo membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa demi Itachi dan timnya!

"Uchiha Sasuke memiliki susunan 25,5. Lebih dari seorang ksatria penyelamat bumi bernama Uchiha Itachi yang memiliki 25 kromosom!"

"Shimura-san, anda tahu kalau kromosom dua puluh empat itu ada, dan riset menunjukkan kalau kromosom 24 ada pada diri Adam dan maaf, anak dengan _kebutuhan khusus_.. Jadi di manakah letak keistimewaan Uchiha yang mempunyai dua puluh lima kromosom?" Mei Terumi, kepala divisi ilmuwan untuk kawasan Timur Jauh, yang meliputi wilayah Timur Tengah hingga Pegunungan Ural bertanya pada pria yang telah berumur itu.

.

Ada seringai pada wajah Danzo.

.

"_Sharingan.._" gumam Danzo, "_The eyes of the Pandora_. Mata yang bisa menjelajahi waktu dan ruang.."

"Ckckck.." Kakashi berdecak, "Itu hanya mitos.."

"Bisa kau jelaskan proyek Vinson Massif, Hatake-san. Kupikir kau lebih tahu dari kami karena kau juga terlibat pada proyek _environment_ itu—"

_Skak mat!_

Kakashi tahu ia terjebak.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa, kami hanya membuat lapisan es baru dengan teori adaptasi nuklir. Nyatanya toh kami berhasil, tapi—" Kakashi berhenti, ia menyadari ia telah melakukan _blunder_. Kecil tapi fatal!

"Bisa kulanjutkan?" Danzo memberikan tatapan mencemooh, ia tahu pertanyaan retoris itu palsu. "Seharusnya Uchiha Sasuke mati tertimbun jutaan kubik es itu. Dan tidak juga seharusnya Itachi yang berada dalam pusat komando di Puncak Knutzen, terlihat oleh satelit, tiba-tiba saja berdiri di samping Sasuke yang nota bene berada di Puncak Vinson Massif?! Apakah ini bisa dijelaskan oleh akal logika?"

Kakashi menghela nafas lelah. Danzo telah berupaya sedemikian rupa untuk menjatuhkan dua ilmuwan paling berpengaruh.

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskan kepadaku, bagaimana cara Itachi kembali ke ruang kendali di Knutzen sementara adiknya berada di Vinson Massif telah tertimbun es?!"

Yang paling baik untuk Kakashi hanyalah diam,

"Harusnya selama lima tahun yang lalu, dengan kedaan tertimbun dan radiasi, Sasuke dipastikan tewas. Kecuali—" Danzo menggantung kalimatnya.

"Mata geometrinya, bekerja.." gumam Kozuki-san, kepala Ilmuwan untuk kawasan Pasifik Raya. Matanya berkilat penuh kekaguman, seolah menemukan sebuah harta karun yang lama menghilang.

"Tepat sekali.." Danzo memberikan senyum sumbing. Dan demi segala hal yang mengalir dalam darah Kakashi, ia membenci pimpinan rapat kali ini.

"Dalam DNA Sasuke, ada sebuah keunikan. DNA itu seolah mengikat fungsi mata geometri. Dan perlu kalian tahu. DNA Sasuke Uchiha, memiliki semacam _shield_ yang berfungsi untuk mempertahankan diri dari virus.."

"Apa maksud semua ini?!" Kakashi bosan dengan ocehan manusia di depannya.

"Mereka sedang menciptakan Uchiha-Uchiha baru dengan segala keahlian mereka. Tidak ada jaminan mereka mungkin melakukan kudeta. Kenapa kalian tidak pernah bertanya, kenapa Uchiha butuh _cloning_ ini?!"

BRAKKK!

Kakashi menggebrak meja. Habis sudah kesabarannya. "Ini hanya akal bulusmu untuk menyabotase G-Project."

"Hahahaha," Danzo justru tertawa, "Kalau begitu jelaskan mereka nekat sekali menjalankan G-Project bahkan sebelum proposalnya sampai di kantor kita?! Bisa kau jelaskan tindakan _illegal_ ini?!"

Mata Hatake Kakashi menyipit, ia takkan bisa menjelaskan hal fatal semacam itu. Ini _blunder_! Sial! Dia terjebak!

"Mereka menciptakan manusia super! Dan mereka mungkin berencana melakukan kudeta!"

Kakashi tahu apa yang hinggap di otak-otak perwakilan ilmuwan itu. Ia tahu semua akan terjadi.

DOK-DOK-DOK

Palu di ketuk,

_MISSION ABORTED!_

Ya! Misi digagalkan. Ini _final_! Dan tak terbantahkan.

**[G-Project]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di tempat lain.**

**Ruang steril.**

**Ruangan utama Pusat Uchiha Research Center.**

`.

Perintah untuk pencekalan sudah resmi di keluarkan tiga hari yang lalu. Shika juga sudah membuat Hinata menyetujui sarannya tentang menjadi '_eve_' bagi calon embrio anaknya dan anak Uchiha. Kini ia bisa leluasa bekerja tanpa takut apapun.

Shikamaru Nara tersenyum. Meski ia tak bisa membuat Hinata menjadi ibu dari anaknya melalui penetrasi yang normal, tapi setidaknya ia telah menjadi bagian permanen dari wanita itu. Ia mengerti, jika program _vertilisasi in vitro_ bukanlah hal baru dalam dunia kedokteran. Ia mengerti kalau jika pembuahan di luar seperti ini sangat besar resikonya. Dengan segala kemungkinan dan kecanggihan teknologi ia berusaha mengembangkan sistem dimana benih yang disemai akan memiliki kualitas yang sama dengan induk. Dengan kata lain, ini kloning yang terlalu sempurna. Mereka akan memiliki pemikiran sendiri, memiliki kehidupan sendiri tanpa adanya system yang dicangkokkan. Mereka memiliki _privilege_ untuk menetukan apa dan bagaimana cara mereka hidup.

Hinata masih berbaring di aras ranjang yang terasa dingin. Sementara yang lain menunggu di luar. Ada baiknya mereka membiarkan Shika bekerja dengan baik.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Hu'um" ujar Hinata singkat.

Shikamaru menutup mulutnya dengan masker. Tangannya dengan gesit mengambil sebuah botol kecil di meja stenlis di sampingnya. Ia juga mengambil jarum dan menyobek ujung palstik yang membungkusnya. Matanya yang tajam mengecek jika jarum itu masih dalam keadaan steril. Lalu dengan sigap menusuk botol yang telah berisi serum hormonal itu lalu mengambil cairan didalamnya dengan menarik ujung injeksi.

Ini adalah proses pertama dari rangkaian tahapan _vertilisasi in vitro_.

Shika mendesah, setidaknya dengan rangsangan hormonal semacam itu, ia mengharapkan setidaknya terdapat hingga lima sampai denga sepuluh _folikel_ telur yang berkembang di rahim Hinata. Tahapan ke dua, akan lebih sulit. Proses _surpresi _dari _ovulas_i dengan harapan telur tidak pecah secara alami. Untuk hal itu, shika mengambil _short protocol_ dengan menyuntikkan cairan _GnRH antagonist_. Tahap ketiga, telur yang sepenuhnya matang akan diambil melalui tindakan minor OPU (Ovarium Pick Up). Tahap ke empat, telur akan dimasukkan kedalam media kultur dan dibuahi oleh sperma. Tahap ke lima, telur yang telah menjadi embrio akan dimasukkan kembali kedalam rahim, yaitu dengan Embryo Transfer (ET).

Tahapan vertilisasi ini bisa dibilang seperti kebanyakan bayi tabung normal. Shikamaru mengambil enam dari sel telur Hinata. Ia hanya berjaga-jaga kalau prosentase keberhasilan mereka rendah. Lalu jika ini hanya bayi tabung biasa kenapa harus melalui serangkaian protocol keamanan? Jawabnya hanya satu. Belum ada di dunia ini seorang ibu yang berhasil melahirkan dua anak dari embrio yang berbeda ayahnya. Apalagi jika itu merupakan embrio super. Shika amat paham resiko yang akan menimpa Hinata, atau bayinya. Dalam keadaan normal, bayi yang memiliki perbedaan resus akan memberikan perlawanan pada ibunya. Ini bisa menyebabkan kematian. Entah ibunya yang mati atau janin itu. Dua janin akan melakukan fight in kepada ibu dan saudaranya yang lain. Ini berarti mereka akan berjuang saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan asupan yan yang cukup.

Masalahnya sekarang? Tidak ada suntikan hormonal manapun di dunia ini yang bisa menyokong Hinata. Itu adalah berita paling buruk yang coba Shika tanggung. Dalam kegelisahannya untuk membuat serum yang sempurna ia harus menghadapi kenyataan jika obat perangsang rahim yang terakhir diberikan tidak membuat efek apapun untuk Hinata. Suatu keunikan dari wanita yang dicintainya adalah, Hinata punya kelebihan untuk menetralkan sesuatu. Dia seperti kapas, jika yang dijatuhkan adalah merah, maka, yang ada adalah merah. Suatu keuntungan karena bayi yang nanti akan diimplan akan mirip dengan ayahnya. Masalahnya sekarang bagaimana cara menempelkan embrio jika rahim Hinata belum matang untuk ditempeli?

.

.

Lelaki itu keluar dari ruangan laboratorium. Mukanya kusut. Sebuah benda bergetar di saku jas lab yang digunakannya.

.

Shikamaru tahu '_siapa_' yang meneleponnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan menyentuh telepon selular yang ternyata touchscreen itu.

"Ada seseorang yang menjadi penyusup."

"Aku juga sudah tahu."

"Emmm, kau—"

"Aku tidak terlibat." Potong Shikamaru, "Tapi aku tahu siapa yang berkhianat,"

Terdengar tarikan nafas di seberang,

.

"Shino,"

"Ya." Terdengar sahutan di ujung telepon.

"Minta bantuan pada Kakashi untuk '_mengulur_', aku akan membicarakan ini dengan yang lain. Satuhal lagi, buang poselmu, dan jangan menghubungi nomor ini, mengerti?!"

**[G-Project]**

.

**.**

**for the things I had miss,**

.

.

Sasuke memandang rumah berjendela besar di hadapannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum hangat. Tatapannya melembut seolah hidupnya berada di sana. Ia merasakan sesak di dadanya, namun ia hanya ingin, melihat masa depan yang dating dan tak pernah ia nikmati. Untuk hal itu, ia mencoba menyimpannya dalam ingatannya yang pendek.

Rumah itu terlihat sederhana untuk sekelas Profesor Hinata dan Profesor Sabaku no Gaara. Bangunannya didominasi oleh warna putih yang terlihat terang, _tipikal_ Hinata. Rumah itu tampak hidup dengan taman kecil dan sebiuah kolam koi yang terlihat indah di pandang. Tanaman perdu yang seolah ada di sana memang dikhususkan memanjakan mata siapapun. _Sangat_ Gaara, terkesan hidup dan penuh kedamaian. Dan dia bangga, pernah menyerahkan Hinata pada Gaara.

Sebuah mobil, berwarna putih memasuki halaman keluarga kecil Sabaku. Seorang wanita yang ia rindukan, wanita yang membutnya terus bertahan hidup sedang berjalan keluar dari mobil. Disusul oleh anak lelaki yang mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya.

"A'chan.." sayup Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Hinata untuk memanggil anak yang serupa wajahnya.

Dahi Sasuke berkerut, _anaknya bernama A'chan?_

Sang anak sedang terlihat mengomel pada kursi belakang, lalu terlihat bocah lain yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Muka malas dan inosen itu membuatnya mendecih,

"Tch! Nara, eh—" gumamnya.

Ketiganya masuk dalam rumah. Yang membuat Sasuke terpaksa menyelinap untuk memastikan sesuatu. Sesutu yang terasa menganjal di hatinya.

Pertanyaan seperti, _apakah setelah aku pergi Hinata bisa bahagia?_

Atau_, bagaimana cara anaknya tumbuh?_

_Apakah mereka bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik?_

_Apakah mereka sehat?_

Pertanyaan kecil, yang baginya berarti.

Di sini, di jendela besar yang berlawanan dengan tatapan keluarga kecil itu ia mengetahui. Jika anaknya bernama Arashi, saudaranya yang berwajah malas bernama Kiseki, dan seorang anak berambut merah? Ini diluar prediksinya? Apakah..

Ia tersenyum penuh arti, rupanya dugaanya benar. Instingnya tidak salah. Hinata akan punya seorang _anak yang lain_ dari Gaara. Seorang anak lelaki yang selau terlihat tulus dan penuh kasih sayang. Keita, sebuah nama yang berarti hutan. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas. Rasa sakit itu tidak begitu terasa ketika ia meminum obat dari Itachi. Yang obat pembunuh rasa sakit itu bekerja maksimal, namun.. apa yang di gariskan oleh Tuhan, tak bisa dilawan kan?

Sasuke Mirai membuka kancing bajunya. Lebam yang tadinya berupa titik-titik didadanya telah menyebar dengan cepat. Kini seluruh pembuluh darahnya berwarna kebiruan. Dadanya yang dulunya putih kini telah berubah warna menjadi ungu tua. Kulit jaringannya telah mati.

Ia mendesah, setidaknya ia tahu, selepas ia pergi nanti, ia bisa melihat kebahagiaan hadir..

Lalu Sasuke berjalan pelan menjauhi kediaman Sabaku. Senyuman hangat mampir di wajahnya yang selalu terlihat dingin. Ia bahagia, ada impian yang terkabul.

'**Hinata bahagia'.**

Itulah impiannya.

**[G-Project]**

.

.

.

**Uchiha-Research Center.**

**Ruangan Itachi Uchiha.**

.

Itachi memijat pelipisnya. Kakashi baru saja mengabarkan kalau dewan akan mengirimkan pasukan elit untuk mencekal dan mengambil alih system G-project. Ini bukan hal yang bagus. Dan ia tak bisa menyerahkan apapun. Tidak saat misi masih setengah jalan. Itachi menggeram. Ia harus bagaimana? Lalu kesadaran membimbingnya kepada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berpacu,

'_Di mana Sasuke?'_

Sudah dua hari matanya tak bisa menemukan adiknya itu. Ia sangat mengenal adiknya. Tidak mungkin Sasuke akan pergi terlalu lama dari mansion kecuali..

Sial!

Sasuke dalam masalah.

Secepat yang Itachi bisa, kakinya segera pergi dari ruangan perdinding kayu itu. Sebelum tangannya meraih handel pintu. Tiba-tiba saja suara Shikamaru terdengar.

"Itachi-sama.."

Itachi membiarkan pintu terbuka dan Shikamaru masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita harus menghilangkan semua dan segera mengevakuasi yang kita bisa."

"Ini mustahil."

"Pasukan akan datang kurang dari sebelas jam. Kita akan kehilangan _apapun_ kalau semuanya berada di tangan mereka."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" mata Itachi memincing.

"Bukan hanya kau yang menaruh telik sandi."

"Tch! Dan bukan berarti bukan kau yang berkhianat.." Itachi menatap tajam ke arah manik kelam milik Nara Shikamaru.

.

Senyum Shika mengembang,

_**Bukan aku!**_

.

Itachi merasa sesak. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pikirannya bisa menyuarakan hal itu, bahkan ia dapat mendengar suara Shikamaru di pikirannya. Sial! Pengendali pikiran uh-? Rupanya inilah yang disembunyikan Shikamaru? Keahlian telepati absolut? Memanipulasi pikiran? Membaca pikiran?

**.**

**Ya! Aku dapat membaca pikiranmu,**

.

Bahkan bibir Shika melengkung sambil memperlihatkan senyum mengejek.

"Keluar kau dari pikiranku, Shika!" geram Itachi.

**.**

**Tidak, sebelum kau mengevakuasi peralatan dan memindahkannya ke laboratorium pribadiku!**

.

"Kau bukan pimpinan di sini, sadarilah!"

**.**

**Mereka akan datang kurang dari sebelas jam. Dan kau tahu? Yang pertama mereka incar adalah embrio adikmu,**

.

Itachi bahkan sempat mendengar Shikamaru terkekeh dalam otaknya. Sebelum Itachi mengelurkan prasangkanya, Shikamaru telah memotong.

**.**

**Kubilang bukan aku yang berhianat! Tidakkah kau berpikir bagaimana penyusup itu tahu **_**segalanya**_** tentang kau dan operasimu? Tidakkah itu aneh bagimu? **

.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

**Kenapa kau tak pernah tahu Neji menghianatimu?**

.

Itachi merasa jantungnya sakit. Neji?

Tidak pernah sedikitpun dalam benaknya kalau Neji akan seperti itu. Selama ini mereka bersahabat. Mereka bahkan selalu menjalin kerja sama, _lalu mengapa?_

**.**

**Kau tidak tahu ya, kalau Neji itu mengidap _sister complex_? Lelaki itu mencintai adiknya sendiri! Lebih dari itu, jika Uchiha tidak ada mungkin saja perusahaan Hyuuga menjadi yang terdepan. Kau mengeti kan?!**

.

Itachi menatap tajam ke dalam mata Shikamaru yang gelap.

**Ia berniat menikahi Hinata? **_**Incest**_**, gila, tapi bisa saja.. kekuasaan mengubah siapapun..**

.

"Diam kau!"

Itachi buru-buru mengambil sebuah kartu bening yang terbuat dari kaca optik dari dalam laci meja kerjanya yang telah diberi _password_. Lalu memberikan lempengan bening itu kepada Shikamaru. "Lakukan apapun untuk melindungi _harta_ kita,"

**.**

**Aku tahu!**

"Dan berhentilah berkeliaran di kepalaku, bangsat!"

Dan setelah itu Itachi mereasakan kelegaan saat tiba-tiba suara Shika tak terdengar di kepalanya.

.

"Terimakasih, Itachi. Aku akan mengambil alih semuanya."

**[G-Project]**

.

.

Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa orang _itu_ ada di sana. Menatapnya dengan pandangan benci yang menusuk. Ia masih juga tidak mengerti, semua yang _dulu_ pernah terlewati begitu hangat menjadi sedingin itu. Bingung? Tentu saja. Ketika tanganmu terikat ke belakang. Dan kau disuruh untuk duduk berlutut. Sementara sejam yang lalu kau tiba-tiba didatangi beberapa pria kekar yang tiba-tiba saja menghajarmu membabi buta, lalu menyeretmu ke tempat asing seperti ini.

Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, sahabatnya berada di sana. Duduk dan menyilangkan tangan di dada, sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Neji?" mengabaikan rasa nyeri di bahu dan tulang rusuknya, Gaara berusaha menjaga suaranya tidak serak. Ia membutuhkan ketenangan.

Neji Hyuuga, kakak Hinata berdiri dari kursinya, senyumnya mengejek. "Kau bertanya seolah kau yang jadi korban,eh—"

Gaara tidak menyukai nada dingin dari Neji. Dia diam dan melanjutkan Neji mengumbar perasaannya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jangan dekati Hinata.."

Gaara berdengus, "Kupikir kau hanya ingin adikmu bahagia. Dan aku sanggup membahagiakannya!"

"Aku menginginkannya!"

"Kau gila!" desis Gaara.

.

BUAGH!

.

Satu tendangan bersarang di dadanya. Rasanya terlalu nyeri dan menyakitkan. Tangan kekar tukang pukul di belakangnya menjambak rambut merah Gaara.

Seringai jahat muncul di wajah Neji. "Kau juga berkomplot dengan para Uchiha.."

"Kau—"

"Ya!" potong Neji dingin. "Akulah yang berhianat.." Neji terkekeh. "Sudah berapa kali ya? Harus-nya Uchiha bungsu sudah mati saat aku menyabotase nuklirnya.."

Gaara menggeram. Jadi semuanya ulah Neji? Sial!

.

"Sebelum mereka mengantarmu ke surga, aku harus pergi. Danzo memerlukan bantuanku. Dan satu hal, aku tak sempat mengahadiri pemakamanmu, _Sabaku.._"

Neji menghilang dari pandangan Gaara dengan memasuki mobil berwarna hitam.

.

Gaara menyeringai. Sudah saatnya sesuatu dalam dirinya terbangun. Matanya berkilat saat para tukang pukul mulai mendekati tubuhnya. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau pasir-pasir mulai terangkat dan menari membentuk pusaran. Beberapa batu runcing tiba-tiba saja juga terangkat dari tanah. Dengan kecepatan tinggi apa yang sudah diciptakan oleh Gaara menerjang para preman yang di sewa Neji. Satuhal yang tidak pernah Neji tahu. Bahwa Gaara, juga memiliki satu bakat yang tak pernah dipublikasikan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa orang tergeletak di tanah. Mereka tampak diam, tidak bergerak. Terutama saat paru-patu mereka telah terisi oleh pasir.

Gaara bangkit. Hinata dalam bahaya. Ia ahrus menyelamatkan Hinata. Segera!

_TBC_

.

.

.

**a/n:**

Apakah saya memberikan tanda TBC di tempat yang salah?

Hehehe, maaf jika cerita ini menjadi seperti ini. Maafkan pula keterlambatan updatenya. Jujur saja perlu observasi dan googling saat membuat chapter ini. Chapter ini merupakan chap yang berat karena saya harus mencampur adegan supranatural dan juga ilmiah. Semoga para readers menyukainya (^_^)

Terimakasih atas partisipasi anda dalam menyumbangkan review.

Baiklah, saya akan membalas review terlebih dahulu.

**Arum Junnie: **ini dah dilanjut, tetap setia mereview ya..

**Meong: **ya, terimakasih pujiannya, apabila ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, kamu bisa PM saya, hahaha (^o^)

**j titik vickovie: **ini juga dibuat untuk kepentingan plot. Jadi harap bersabar. Meski begitu saya akan menyajikan ending yang tak bisa Anda lupakan, bersiaplah.. #Plak! Digampar reader.

**Flower lavender: **ya, saling menyakiti adalah sifat manusia. Tapi saling membahagiakan juga sifat manusia. Gak kepikiran kan, lok sebenarnya Shika juga punya sisi baik.

**guest(1): **ya ini udah saya lanjutkan. Semoga kamu menikmati..

**kirei-neko: **ya makasih atas partisipasinya menyumbangkan review. Ya, chap ini dimulai pengembangan G-Project tapi juga kendala yang tiba-tiba muncul ^^

**yukori kazaqi: **iya Yuko, ini saya update lagi. Saya gak mau menanggung hutang fanfict. T_T

**Moofstar: **ini yang paling kurindu dari kamu. Kamu kritis. Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Oke, saya kan menjelaskannya. Sudah kebongkar kan siapa yang paling jahat? Shika begitu karena ia juga menyayangi Hinata. Sampai G-Project berjalan, meskipun si Sasuke Mirai meminta Gaara menikahi Hinatanya, tapi Gaara dan Hinata masih berada dalam posisi bertunangan. Trus kenapa Sasu minta Gaara menikah untuk melegalkan semuanya? Jawabannya ada di chap besok. Sabar yaaaa.. ^_^

**AzuraCantlye: **movie? Aku gak kepikir ke situ T_T #mewek. Tapi emang visualisasinya aku ngebayangin film the day after tomorrow (chap Vinson Massif) trus X men (soal pindah ruang) huhuhu..

**Gece: **maaf, belakangan aku emang typo XD habisnya sering lupa ngedit #plak! kebiasaan.

**aizi titik evilkyu**: (=,=) aku tahu kalo chap ini kamu juga pasti bakal muter otak lebih lagi. Soalnya bahasa kamus kedokteran nyasar semua di fict ini. Gomen kalo kamu gak _mudheng._

**Hel hazelnut: **komen kamu adalah komen yang menjadi favorit aku. Tentu aja karena kamu kritis banget menaggapi chap sebelumnya. Pertanyaanmu semua terjawab di chap ini kan? #kedip-kedip.

**ajun titik chai titik 1: **ya, konfliknya makin kebelakang tambah rame. Kuharap kamu menikmatinya.

.

Yooosssshhhhh!

Untuk lebih menyemangatiku,

**.**

**.**

**RnR **dong, #kedip-kedip ampe klilipan.

**Best regards:**

**Pororo90 (^_^)**


End file.
